A Baby for Hubbell
by sralbrigh
Summary: Following the end of season 1, Michelle is confronted with the opportunity to have a baby... with Hubbell. Will she? Can she? Is it worth giving up her free spirit? This big step brings about new problems and new love interests. No copyright infringement intended.
1. Is it Wednesday?

2.1 _Is it Wednesday?_

Michelle walks into the dance studio, cautiously eyeing Ginny as she pirouettes with the others. _She looks fine,_ Michelle thinks.

"Ah, good morning Michelle," Fanny announces, "or should I say good afternoon? How can you sleep past noon everyday? My preschool class has better sleeping habits than you."  
"Very funny, Fanny. They aren't awake at night thinking about choreography half the time."  
"And the other half?" Fanny raises an eyebrow.  
"Very funny."  
"You've had your mind on more than dance this past week. I saw the last dance you came up with for the advanced class. You completely forgot to put Ginny in the dance. What kind of crap choreographer forgets a dancer? I gave you two dances for the fall festival."

Just then Nanette busts through the door. She reaches out for a hand, and Michelle grabs her. She falls to the floor; Michelle cradles her awkwardly. Fanny turns off the music, and the dancers all turn to see the commotion. From the back of the room Boo yells "Mom! What are you doing?! You're supposed to be in bed." Nanette can barely answer but motions for Michelle to help her up. Michelle lifts her, although it takes a lot of work. As soon as she's upright, Nanette doubles over. Boo grabs her from the other side and gives Fanny and Michelle a scared look.

Fanny announces, "Alright, class is over. I'll call Truly to lock up. Everyone go home now," She looks at Nanette, _"_ Time to go."  
Nanette panics, "It's not time. I'm just winded…" She groans and grabs her swollen middle.  
"Well, someone else disagrees." Fanny squeezes her shoulder. "Michelle, Boo, help her into the car, now."  
As they walk slowly to the car, Boo asks, "Mom, why weren't you in bed?"  
Nanette answers, through gasps for breath, "It's Thursday. Your father was called for an emergency and no one was there to pick you up at 4."  
Boo looks at Michelle. She slowly, knowingly, shakes her head at Boo. Boo nods and they help Nanette into the car. As they rush to the hospital, Michelle splits her time between comforting Nanette and reassuring Boo.  
"You're fine, Nanette, we'll be there soon." "We'll be there soon, right Fanny?"  
"We're only a half hour away, Nanette," Fanny says calmly.  
"A half hour?" Michelle retorts.  
"You know where we live Michelle. I can't believe that you're still surprised by things like this."  
"I guess I forget sometimes that residents of Paradise don't have the same needs as other people, like hospital care… Aghh!" She screams as Nanette squeezes her hand too hard.  
"Michelle," Boo whispers, "Is everything really okay? I mean, I've never been with my mom when she… you know."  
Michelle reaches over and grabs Boo's shoulder to reassure her. Boo smiles and turns her attention back to her mother. Michelle looks out her window at the trees passing. She thinks, "How should I know?"

...

At the Oyster Bar, Ginny, Melanie, and Sasha sit around a small table.

"Poor Boo," Ginny says sadly, "She has to be there for something like that. I can't imagine…"  
"That's enough Ginny," Sasha shushes, "I don't want to think about any of that. Pregnancy, birth, ew. I'm never having kids. I'm going to be a dancer and that's it. No snot monsters for me, thanks."  
"I don't think it works like that," Mel laughs.  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asks.  
"Well, do you think Fanny wanted to be a mother? I'm pretty sure she was like you. Maybe a little less, well you, but she was going to be a dancer forever. She was more successful at our age than we'll probably ever be, and she got pregnant and ruined it." Ginny gets up quickly.  
"What's up with you?" Sasha snaps.  
"Nothing. Just going to the bathroom."  
Melanie and Sasha share a look.

...

Michelle and Boo sit in the lobby, Michelle hugging Boo tightly.  
"Michelle?" Boo asks gently.  
"Yeah?" She says as she rests her chin on Boo's shoulder.  
"Can you let me go? It's kind of hot in here, and you're holding me really tight."  
"Oh, yeah, sorry. I think I forgot I was… um… sorry."  
"It's okay," Boo giggles nervously. "I'm pretty scared. What if my dad doesn't get here in time?"  
"He will," Michelle reassures her. "You don't want to go in and see her, do you?"  
"No, definitely not yet. I'll go in after she has the monster."  
"You're not thrilled to be a big sister, are you?"  
"I already am a big sister. That's the problem. My brother is awful, and his playgroup is worse. How is my mom going to handle them and a new baby? She won't. She can't. That means it will fall on me, and I certainly don't want to deal with diapers and all that. I may have to quit ballet, I'll become a teen mom without even getting pregnant!"  
"Woah, slow down there, kiddo." Michelle hugs Boo again. "Your mom will be fine. Don't underestimate her. She'll handle it fine, and she knows how important ballet is to you. Don't let family tie you down. Besides, maybe it'll be a girl, and you can dress her up in tutus and baby ballet slippers."  
"Yeah, that would be fun, but my grandma says it's a boy. She could tell."  
"Well, grandma's aren't always right." Michelle gives Boo a reassuring squeeze. "I'm going to go check on her. I'll be back in a minute. It'll probably be a while, Boo, don't worry."  
"Thanks Michelle."

Michelle gets up and walks down the long, white hallway to Nanette's room. Everything is calm when she gets there. Fanny is feeding Nanette ice cubes and the nurses are setting something up in the corner.  
"How are you doing Nanette?" Michelle asks cautiously.  
"She's great, Michelle," Fanny answers sharply.  
"Sorry, just checking in."  
"When you're pushing a watermelon out of you, you don't want someone asking how you are."  
"It's fine, Fanny," Nanette says calmly. "Thank you for caring Michelle, and thanks for looking after Boo. She really…. Aghhh!"  
Michelle backs into the corner as Fanny grabs Nanette's hand strongly.

The head nurse turns to Fanny, "Fanny, I need you to grab her leg, like this." Nanette groans deeply and Fanny gets into position.  
"What's happening?" Michelle asks over the commotion.  
"Michelle get out of here," Fanny orders.  
"No!" Nanette shouts.  
"I know your husband isn't here, Nanette, but your baby is coming now," the nurse says over Nanette's cries.  
"I'm just gonna go now…" Michelle tries to sneak to the door.  
"Michelle!" Nanette cries as she reaches for her. "Take my hand."  
"Oh, I don't think that's a good…"  
"Michelle take her hand," Fanny commands. Michelle grabs it and hers immediately feels broken from how hard Nanette squeezes it.  
"Okay, Nanette," the nurse says over her groaning, "I need you to push, now."

Fanny looks at the terror on Michelle's face, and she tries to reassure her with a soft look. Michelle nods and puts her face right next to Nanette's.  
"Nanette, you can do this."  
"No, I need Rusty here…" Nanette starts to cry through the contraction. Michelle looks at Fanny, who encourages her to continue with a look.  
"Nanette, Rusty will be here as soon as the fire is out, but you know that. Your baby, your beautiful baby, is coming now, and you are surrounded by friends, by love. Now push." Nanette nods and she starts to push.

...

Boo sits in the waiting room still, waiting for Michelle to come back, when her dad rushes in. He's still in all of his fireman gear. He sees Boo and she notices how big his eyes are.  
"Is the fire out, dad?"  
"Yeah, we got it… What? Boo, your mom is here and… Where is she?"  
"Sorry, right. room 231, that way."  
"Thanks kiddo."  
"Dad?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Take care of her."  
"Always." He kisses Boo on the forehead and runs to the door. He stops and turns. "I should leave this." He drops his axe and helmet next to Boo. She giggles, and he rushes down the hallway.

As he gets to the room, he walks through the door and sees Nanette. He looks at her like he's never seen anything so beautiful. It's almost over. She screams in pain as she notices he's in the doorway. He rushes to her side, where Michelle is. Michelle hands him Nanette's firm grip as she gives one final push. As Michelle steps away, she gets a glimpse of the mirror the nurse placed so Nanette could see the baby being born. The room starts to spin. Rusty turns to thank Michelle as she passes out. He catches her in one hand while Nanette crushes his other, but she hits her head on a monitor. It's over. They have a beautiful baby and the nurses take Michelle's limp body from him. He kisses Nanette with more love than he knew existed.

The nurse says, "Baby girl, born Wednesday, June 27 at 9:34pm."  
"It's Wednesday? Nanette asks. She starts to laugh, almost hysterically.  
"What is it?" asks Rusty.  
"The whole reason I left my bed was because I thought Boo needed a ride- because I thought it was Thursday." They both laugh like crazy as the nurses weigh and measure the baby.

...

Michelle wakes up in the hospital. A doctor is next to her. A familiar voice gently says "That was the first time you saw a birth, wasn't it?"  
"Hubbell?" She asks weakly. He turns and she smiles gently at his kind face. He gives her that half smile that makes her toes tingle.  
"Am I awake, Hubbell? Please tell me you're really here." He smiles again and kisses her forehead. She leans into the kiss to feel his warm, soft lips. They feel like air and she knows it's not true.  
"I miss you, Hubbell. What do I do without you?"  
"You know, Michelle. You know what to do because you're doing it. Besides, I'm always here. Don't you feel me when you're in the house? When you're at the coffee shop? When you're at the bar flirting?"  
She looks at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, Hubbell, I didn't want to cheat on you."  
He laughs, "You're not cheating. I can't be with you and you deserve to be happy. It would be cheating on my wishes if you weren't trying to find happiness."

Michelle suddenly realizes that she forgot about Nanette. Hubbell knows what she's thinking, like always.  
"She's fine. Nanette is happy and the baby is healthy. They are all wonderful."  
"Is it a boy or girl?"  
Hubbell smiles knowingly. Michelle grins from ear to ear. "It's a girl? Oh Boo is going to be so happy. I can't wait to see her."

They sit in silence for a minute. Hubbell comes to the edge of the bed. He wraps his arms around her and she shivers in his unfeeling grip.  
"I do love you, Hubbell. I didn't think I could do it, but I miss you more than anything. All of my heart is yours. I don't know how to find happiness because you are my happy." Hubbell stands up and moves to the other side of the room.  
"I always wanted to be married. You know that. I wish we could've had a kid or two. I'm sure you've never considered having children; it's not you. That's why I didn't mention it. Of course, that would've been a lot of news 24 hours after the wedding. I've always wanted to be a husband and father."  
"Hubbell, we could've had something great. Maybe I would've been a mother. I don't know; you bring out such greatness in people. Maybe I could've done it…" Hubbell places his finger on her chin like the first time they kissed.

...

Ginny sits on the corner of the hospital bed, it's her turn to watch and wait for Michelle to wake up. Melanie already waited for the first hour and she didn't wake. What if she never does? _No, Ginny, don't think like that._ With that, Michelle starts to stir. She moans, _Hubbell…_ and Ginny jumps up. Michelle sits up fast and tries to stand right away, but it makes her dizzy. Ginny grabs her and forces her to lie back down.  
"Ginny?" Michelle asks, head whirling and throbbing.  
"I got it, Michelle," Ginny whispers. Michelle tries to get out of bed again. "No, stay in bed. You passed out and hit your head. They want to make sure you're okay. You've been out for an hour and a half. Hold on, I'll get Fanny." Ginny pulls out her phone and texts the good news.  
"What did you get?" Michelle asks, now more awake.  
"Huh?" Ginny asks, distracted from her phone. "Oh, I got... it," she gives Michelle a look. She doesn't seem to know what she means, although the look couldn't be clearer. "My period!" She exclaims. Michelle breathes a sigh of relief, but doesn't let Ginny see. "Were you waiting on it?" Michelle asks, not trying to show her thoughts about it.  
"Well, yeah. Frankie and I… you know. And we didn't have… you know."  
"I'm glad for you, Ginny, but really, you'll never make that mistake again, will you?"

Ginny nods, but before she can say anything, Fanny enters the room. Sasha and Melanie follow her.  
"Finally up? You always sleep so much."  
"Fanny, she passed out, that's not the same as sleeping," Sasha defends.

Michelle looks around, still hoping she wasn't dreaming. She thinks about Hubbell, and before she knows it, she buries her head in her hands and starts to cry. Fanny panics a little, unsure of what is happening.  
"Girls, go find Boo, she'll bring you to see the baby."  
"Right, ok. Bye Michelle," Melanie says as they're ushered from the room by Fanny's waves. Fanny shuts the door. Michelle starts sobbing pathetically.  
"Do you want to share what's going on?" Fanny asks.  
"Hubbell…" Michelle manages to spurt out through the tears. Fanny smiles gently and gives Michelle a hug.  
"I miss him too, dear." She looks away because she's starting to tear up too.  
"No," Michelle sniffles, "I saw him. I know it sounds crazy. I saw him while I was passed out. He said he always wanted to be a father. We never talked about that sort of thing, but I think I would've liked to give him that." Fanny hugs her even more tightly for that. "You would make such a weird grandmother…" Michelle bawls.  
"I can't argue with that," Fanny laughs. "It's okay, Michelle. That part of your life is over. You'll be fine. How's your head?"  
"A little sore."  
"I'll get the nurse. You should be out of here soon."

...

Fanny leads Michelle down the long, white hallway. They get to Nanette's room. Michelle pauses before going into the room. Fanny pulls her in. Nanette is in the bed, pink-hatted bundle in her arms. Rusty isn't there. He went to the house to get some clothes for himself and Nanette.  
"She's gorgeous," Michelle whispers through a grin.  
"Here," Nanette says, "hold her."  
"I don't think that's a good idea, Nanette," Michelle backs away cautiously.  
"Oh, don't be stupid," Fanny snaps. "Just hold the baby. You haven't heard the name they picked yet."

Michelle stretches out her arms and Nanette passes the warm, sleeping baby to her. Michelle presses her to her chest. She's surprised how special she feels holding a baby. That's something she's never done before. Michelle looks at the soft, sleeping face poking out of the blankets and asks, "What's her name?"  
"Emma," Nanette answers softly, "What do you think?" Fanny smiles stupidly at Michelle, and she doesn't understand why.  
"It's pretty. She looks like an Emma."  
"Do you want to hear her middle name?" Nanette smiles.  
"Sure," Michelle giggles tenderly.  
"Michelle. Her name is Emma Michelle." Michelle breathes deeply, touched by the gesture.  
"I'm honored."  
"That's not all," Fanny says.  
"Will you be her godmother?" Nanette asks. Just then, Boo comes into the room.  
"Please say yes, Michelle," Boo begs.  
"I, I don't know what to say."  
"She accepts," Fanny says to Nanette. Michelle smiles one more time at the beautiful baby. She whispers, "Emma Michelle."

"I think I need to go sit down. I know they said I don't have a concussion, but that doesn't mean my head doesn't hurt," she giggles and gives the baby back to Nanette. Boo squeezes Michelle's hand as she exits the room. Michelle gives her a little grin and leaves. Fanny follows her, but Michelle doesn't see her. She runs to the other end of the hallway and leans against a wall. She slides down to the floor and starts to cry. Fanny meets her and stands in front of her.  
Michelle wipes away the tears as she laughs, "This is a lot of crying for one day."  
"Some days call for it more than others," Fanny says wisely. Michelle doesn't stop crying. "What's wrong now?"  
"She's so beautiful," she bawls. Fanny laughs and holds out her hand. Michelle takes it and stands up.

"I have an idea," Fanny says nervously.  
"That sounds dangerous," Michelle says, "What is it?"  
"I don't mean anytime soon, but if one day you do want a baby," Fanny looks up at Michelle's surprised face, "Hubbell may be able to help with that."  
"Did you hit your head too?"  
"No, but years ago Hubbell donated to a bank."  
"Great, I know he had more money than me, no need to rub it in."  
"Not that kind of bank." Michelle doesn't understand.  
"A sperm bank, Michelle! I was trying to not talk about my deceased son's sperm."  
"Oh, um, that's great. Wait, do you think…"  
"I know you're not ready to do this now, Michelle, but think about it. It might be nice to… well, I'll just let you think on it. Let me know when you're ready to go home. I'm going to go see Nanette again and make sure Boo is okay."  
"Yeah, sure." Michelle slides down the wall again and sits on the floor, pondering this new information.


	2. Baby Shower for Talia

_2.2 Baby Shower for Talia_

"She's coming," Michelle whispers to the room. All of the guests crouch down. Talia walks into the dance studio, trailing Rick behind her. He is smiling from ear-to-ear and she is absolutely glowing. Melanie hits the lights and everyone jumps out.

They all yell out in unison, "Surprise!" and she almost falls over with excitement. Michelle runs over to greet her best friend.  
"Ahhhhh!" They both squeal as they take each others' hands and spin into a tight hug, a little awkwardly because of Talia's pregnancy.

"You did this for me?" Talia asks.

"Of course! What are best friends for?" Michelle beams. "Happy baby shower Talia." Talia holds up her hands and announces, "Thank you all so much. This means so much to us." She takes Rick's hands and they stand side-by-side. They kiss gently and quickly.

…

Later in the night, Michelle helps Talia pack up all of the presents.

"This was so nice, Michelle. You know, we're still four months from the due date."  
"Yeah, but Rick gave me a tip that you may not be near by for a shower later." Michelle winks at Talia.  
"You're right. I wasn't going to tell you yet, but we're moving to the East coast. He has family there, and you know my sister lives in Virginia. It'll be better."

"Talia…" Michelle starts, but Talia interrupts, "I know you think he's too old. I know you don't think I have a future with Rick, but I have never had a better life. Plus, he said I could fly out here to see you anytime, and…"

"Talia," Michelle interjects, "I was actually going to say that I am so happy for you. I am a widow after a record-short marriage, and you know I don't want you to have the same problems as me, but I love you and I love that you're happy." Talia can't speak. She just smiles as wide as she can and gives Michelle a bear hug. "I love you. You'll find happiness."

Just then, Boo comes flying around the corner and thrusts baby Emma into Michelle's arms.  
"Michelle, please take her, I have to find my brother. I don't know where he got off to!"  
"Anytime, Boo," Michelle laughs. She nuzzles her nose against the baby's. "God, she's getting so big."

"Huh," Talia sighs.  
"What?" Michelle smiles.  
"Look at you. You're a natural. It's like that baby is yours." Michelle shakes her head and then thinks for a second.  
"She's my goddaughter. Say hi to Talia," she waves the sleepy girl's hand in Talia's direction. "You know, I've been thinking about something for the past two months." She pauses, looks into Talia's eyes, and slowly continues, worried her friend will think she's crazy. "The day Emma was born, Fanny told me that Hubbell donated to a sperm bank and there's a chance that his…"

"Sperm?" Talia blurts out.  
"Yes… yes, Talia. His sperm…" They both giggle like schoolgirls, breaking the nervous tension.

Michelle divulges, "There's a chance that they haven't used it, and that I could become a mom. I could be a mom to Hubbell's baby."  
"Well, if you ask me," Talia says, pressing on her stomach, "I think you would surprise yourself."

"But what if I want to go back to performing? You know I still have big dreams."

Talia stops on one spot and takes Michelle's free hand. She places it on the spot and Michelle feels the baby kick inside Talia. She smiles and looks at her friend's happy face.

As if on cue, little Emma starts to wail, breaking the sweet moment. Michelle panics a little. She changes position and tries to bounce Emma a little. It doesn't seem to help. She turns her around, facing her, and makes a crazy face. The little baby isn't amused, and she promptly spits up right on the front of Michelle's dress. Some even gets in her hair.  
"Thank you for reminding me why I always said no to this," Michelle says to the crying baby. She rocks Emma back and forth. After about five minutes of dancing around in a small circle, the baby is calm again.  
"Here, please take her. I need to go clean up… and maybe burn this shirt."

As Michelle leaves, Nanette sees her and says, "She got you again?"

"Never fails," Michelle laughs uneasily.

"Isn't it great being a godmother?" Nanette says sarcastically.

"Actually, it's surprised me…" Michelle says as she exits the studio.

…

Michelle comes back to the couch Talia is sitting on. She takes the baby back. Thankfully she's fallen asleep.

Talia says to her, "You know, just because you're a mom, it doesn't mean you can't perform. Yes, it will be hard, but what isn't? You have Fanny to help you. Do you think it would make you happy?"  
"A year ago I would've laughed at you if you mentioned it, but you know, I think it would fill something missing in my life. And if it were a boy I could name him after Hubbell." She smiles stupidly thinking about that. Talia sees her looking off into the distance and snaps in her face to get her attention.  
"With that look, and that dumb grin, I'd say you should do it."  
"It might not even happen, Talia. Who knows if they still have his sperm, and maybe I can't even get pregnant."  
"Don't say that," Talia cuts in.  
"We've talked about it before. You know there were times when I so should've been. So many things that should've been close calls, but nothing. I always considered it a blessing, but I never thought I would want to do this."

"You weren't ready before, so maybe your body just knew that. Save the worry for later. Tonight, let's party!"

"I got mocktails for you!"

"Ugh, that's the only downer… I so wish I could have real booze. Promise me next year?"

"Of course! I already started planning your birthday." The girls get up, hug, and go to the drink table. Rick comes up to them, cautiously, and Michelle sees him. She lets go of Talia's hand and gives it to Rick. She places her hand on top, and then lets go. Rick knows he has her blessing now, and Talia whispers _Thank you_ as Michelle leaves to give Nanette the baby back.


	3. Is it Even Possible?

_2.3 Is it Even Possible?_

"Stop it, you're shaking the whole room. Stop it. Michelle!" Fanny snaps.

"What?"  
"Stop shaking your leg. It's starting to worry me."

"Oh, sorry. I'm a little nervous."

"It'll be fine." Fanny is ecstatic that Michelle wants to have a baby for Hubbell. Maybe it will be a girl. She could be such a star. With her training and Michelle's energy, she'd be unstoppable in the ballet world.

"He's ready for you now," the receptionist says.

They both breathe deeply. Michelle raises her eyebrows and says, "here we go."

To herself, she whispers, "you can do this. You want to do this." They follow the receptionist to a bland office without much furniture. The receptionist leaves. The man behind the desk looks sour. Michelle pauses outside the room. She convinces herself to knock on the doorframe.

"Come in, come in," the man says without looking up from his papers. He seems to have lost something.  
Fanny and Michelle sit down. Fanny sinks into her chair but Michelle can't relax. She is stiff as a board, ready to bolt. Fanny gives her an eyeball and she realizes how awkwardly she is sitting. She readjusts and the man starts talking.

"So, what brings you here today?" He looks up from his papers and sees Fanny first.

"Fanny! Fanny Flowers! So glad to see you! How is everything?"  
"Everything is fine, Billy. I'd like to introduce you to my daughter-in-law, Michelle."

"Michelle, this is Billy Dupont. He was one of Hubbell's best friends growing up." She gives him a look and says out of the corner of her mouth, "But I understand they had a disagreement and haven't talked in years…"

"Guilty, Fanny. Man, I miss that goofball, though. How's old Hubbell Bubble doing?" They sit in silence, waiting for one of the women to answer.

"He's um, well," Michelle starts.  
"He died, Billy."

"Oh my god. Fanny I am so sorry," he turns, realizing who Michelle is, "and you must've been his wife. So sorry. I can't believe it. We're the same age. Only two towns over, I should've called him ages ago." He starts to get really choked up. Fanny interrupts him before he loses it completely.

"Well, Billy, I know that you're surprised by this, but I have a favor to ask, or rather, Michelle does." Fanny nudges Michelle, who has started to tear up watching Billy get so upset.  
"Billy, Fanny told me that Hubbell donated here years ago. Is there any way that it's still here? Could I maybe have his child even though he's not here now? It would mean so much, to all of us."

"Yeah, of course. Let me look into it. I'll give you gals a call later this afternoon if I find anything."  
"Thank you, Billy. I know you were such good friends for years," Fanny says as they get up to leave.  
"It might break some policies to do this, but I'll do it for you, Fanny, and of course for Hubbell and Michelle."  
Michelle reaches out her hand to shake Billy's, but he grabs it and kisses her hand firmly.

"Hubbell really had good taste. Bye, Michelle. God you're beautiful."

"Bye, Billy," Fanny teases.

"Oh, and bye Fanny. I'll call later."

…

They get home a little late and the advanced ballet class is ready for Fanny to start teaching.  
"Do you want to help me teach today?" Fanny asks.

"Sure," Michelle answers, "I need something to take my mind off of all this. Do you mind if I dance a little?"  
"Not at all; I love when you dance."

"Really?" Michelle grins back at Fanny.

"Well, most of the time. That routine you did two weeks ago with the adult tap class was awful. I don't know where you thought of that choreography."  
"You know you kill tender moments, right?" Fanny turns quickly and heads to the dance studio. She doesn't let Michelle see her smile at that remark.  
"Get changed and get in here if you're joining," Fanny yells over her shoulder.

…

"Pirouettes," Fanny announces, "Demi, demi, full."

"Michelle, shoulders… and where are you looking?"  
"Sorry, I'm distracted."

"You can't be in my classes if you're going to demonstrate poor technique to my students."

With that, Fanny's cell phone goes off in the house.  
"Your phone!" Michelle exclaims.

"Do you have sonic hearing or something?" Sasha snaps.

"I didn't hear it, but go answer it," Fanny tells her.

The students stare in amazement. Fanny notices and says, "She's waiting on important news… Plus she's really not a student… Never use your phones here."  
They giggle secretly and Fanny orders, "back to the barre!"

…

The class leaves and Michelle walks into the room like a zombie. She has Fanny's phone in her hand. Fanny sees her expression, and goes to comfort her.

"It's okay, Michelle. No harm done. I didn't think you were sure anyway; it'll be fine."  
"What?" Michelle asks, "you didn't think I was sure?"

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just, now you can be free. Go perform and don't look back. Just because they couldn't find…"

Michelle interrupts, "they found it. Hubbell's donation was there. I'm going to be a mom. I'm going to do this."

Fanny doesn't say anything for so long that Michelle starts to think she's had a brain aneurism.

"Fanny?"  
"We need a party!" Fanny finally says.

"What?" Michelle says, surprised. "Fanny, nothing's happened yet. Let's hold off on a party at least until I conceive. Otherwise it would just be a sperm party. I don't know that the people of Paradise would want to come to that."  
"Oh, nonsense. Everyone comes to my parties, no matter the occasion, but you might be right. Did you set up an appointment?"

"Next week! They didn't have one sooner." Michelle is so excited.

…

Michelle lies in bed that night and can't fall asleep. She never thought this would be her life: a widow at her age, after a whirlwind marriage that she barely remembers. It seems like something a Kardashian would do. She lifts up her shirt and places her hand on her flat stomach. She imagines how it might look as it gets bigger. She keeps reminding herself not to get her hopes up. Nothing is finalized yet. She falls asleep with her hand resting on her bare skin and feels Hubbell's big, soft hand on top of hers.

He whispers, "I love you so much."

She grins in her sleep and snuggles more deeply into the pillows.


	4. So, Anything Yet?

_2.4 So? Anything Yet?_

"So? Anything yet?" Fanny wonders out loud.

"Don't ask," Michelle snaps.  
"Hm, not so cheerful this morning."

"I took the damn test, okay; I peed on every pee stick in the box, and they all said negative. That's it. It was all a waste. I can't get pregnant. Just another thing I fail at."  
"Don't worry yet. They said the hormones you took could give a false negative. Give it a week," Fanny reasons.

"I think I just need to get away," Michelle states.

"That's a good idea. Go back to Vegas. Talia needs help moving her stuff anyway, right? You said she was moving next week? Perfect timing. I'll take care of your classes. Go, have fun!"

Michelle is stunned by Fanny's cheerful tone and willingness to take over extra classes, but she figures she should take advantage while she can. She dials Talia's number as she heads back to the guesthouse.

Fanny knows that she surprised Michelle a bit, but she is so thrilled that she wants to give her a grandchild. She can already picture the little tutus.

…

"I can't even get pregnant. I fail at everything Talia. Your husband is old enough to have voted for Lincoln and you got knocked up. Can I have a baby? No," Michelle complains as she downs martinis. Talia sits next to her, listening patiently, but she's sipping ice water while her friend gets sloshed.

"I have to say, this isn't as fun when you're drunk and I'm not."

"I'm not drunk yet, Talia, but you're right. Let's head back to your apartment. I've been way worse. I doubt I'll even be hung over."

…

"Michelle?" Rick knocks on the bathroom door, "are you alright in there?" A sleepy, pregnant Talia emerges from the bedroom. Rick gives her a heartfelt kiss.  
"Mmm, good morning," she says groggily, "what's going on?"

"Michelle is apparently really hung over. Why did you let her get so drunk?"  
"What? She wasn't that bad last night. We came home early."

"Well, you can take the girl out of Vegas…" Michelle heaves loudly over their conversation.  
"You go make breakfast darling," she rubs her stomach, "we're starving."  
"Right. Coming right up."

"Michelle? Are you alright?" Talia asks, "I'm coming in, okay?" Talia enters the bathroom to find Michelle hugging the toilet. "Oh sweetie…"

"Why is this happening?" Michelle asks pathetically.

"Did you sneak drinks before we went out?"

"No, you saw everything I drank."  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were pregnant."

…

Michelle rushes into the house. Fanny is in the kitchen with Michael. Apparently he is back in town for a little while.

"Fanny! Fanny!" Michelle runs at her, holding a pregnancy test high in the air like she just won a trophy. "I did it! Hubbell did it! Well, his little guys did… Anyway, I'm pregnant!"

The women jump up and down with joy. Fanny smells Michelle and stops jumping.  
"Why do you smell like a bar top?"  
"Um…"

"Michelle, did you drink last night?" Fanny asks, concerned and angry.

"I might've had one drink…" Fanny raises an eyebrow. "Okay, I did. I didn't get wasted, but yes, I was trying to forget about how much I hate myself sometimes. I thought I couldn't get pregnant and was really upset, but I can! It's a miracle. I knew Hubbell could do it!"

"Michelle, you can't drink when you're expecting. It's really bad."

"Like how bad?"  
"Unfortunately you won't know for a while if there are any problems," Michael cuts in.

"Problems?" Michelle asks, recoiling with anxiety.

"A lot of times people who drink while pregnant have babies with disabilities- both physical and mental."

"So I screwed this up too?" Michelle starts to tear up. "I'll leave you to your kinky breakfast. I'll be in my house…" She leaves, and Fanny shoots Michael an evil look.

"Michelle!" Fanny calls out as she follows her to the house in back. "Michelle, wait."

Michelle stops to hear what Fanny says, but when she turns around, Fanny sees how upset she really is. Her sad, puffy eyes look like they're melting off her face.  
"It will be okay," Fanny says with so much assurance that Michelle can't help but smile. "We will be okay, and _she_ will be okay," Fanny says as she places her hand on Michelle's stomach.  
Michelle flinches, not yet used to the idea.  
"She?"

"Well, yeah. You are going to have the most beautiful little ballerina ever."  
"And if it's a boy?" Michelle asks, poking fun at Fanny's assertions.  
"Don't say such awful things." Fanny turns and goes back to the kitchen, leaving Michelle with her mouth open.

"I think you're going to be a boy," she whispers down to her stomach, "please be a boy, just to spite her confidence about this. Besides, I want to name you after your daddy."


	5. Getting Used to It

_2.5 Getting Used to It_

Michelle walks into the Oyster Bar with a stack of flyers.

"Barkeep?" She says playfully. Godot turns around and smiles at her. She's leaning over, elbows on the bar, to get his attention. He can see right down her shirt. _Are her boobs getting bigger?_ He thinks to himself. He leans in to kiss her.

"Woah, there surfer boy."

"What?" He asks teasingly, "Don't want anyone seeing us? That's fine by me. There's a spot in back where there aren't any cameras…

"Not today…" She says sadly. Changing the subject, "I need you to hand out these flyers to everyone. Same deal as last year. This is a fundraiser for the dance academy, but this year it's a potluck. Maybe we won't lose money this time," she laughs.

"You lost money on your fundraiser?"  
"Yeah, we did. It was my fault, then I maced all the students. It wasn't really my summer…"

"So the same deal as last year, huh?"  
"Yeah," she asks, confused, "Give everyone who comes in here a flyer, like when we had the meeting for the supermarket."

"So are we going to do the same thing _after_ the fundraiser?" he winks, "You're killing me in that tight dress."

"Tight? This isn't tight…" she looks down and sees that the buttons on the top of the dress are bulging. She looks up at him, mouth open, and stutters, "I um, I have to go now. Give everyone flyers."  
Michelle rushes out of the restaurant to get away from Godot. _How can I lead him on while I'm pregnant? Am I going to be alone forever? No, not alone, I'll be a mom. That's not the same,_ she thinks. She thinks about Hubbell's hands on her body. They were so soft, so gentle when they made love. She wanted to be wrapped in his arms.

"Michelle?" Ginny asks. She snaps out of her daydream and notices the four girls staring at her, worried. She realizes that she has her arms wrapped around her upper body, hugging herself in public.  
"Are you alright?" Boo asks.

"Yeah, totally. I'm great." They stare at each other for a minute. "I have to get back to the studio… Fanny has stuff for me to do…" Michelle leaves quickly and gets in her car. The girls go into the Oyster Bar and sneak some fries, knowing that Fanny and Michelle are both at the studio.

…

Michelle walks into the house, looking for Fanny.

"Oh, my god," she exclaims, quickly covering her nose and mouth. "What is that smell?"

"I'm making salmon for dinner," Fanny says cheerfully. Michelle heads to the bathroom and promptly throws up. She comes back to the kitchen, hand still covering her nose.

"No more fish, please," she begs.

"Did you hang up all the fliers like I asked you to?" Fanny asks, unfazed by Michelle's gagging.  
"Yes, everything's taken care of, oh my god, are you sure that's not rotten?"

"It's fine. Pregnancy makes your nose and gag reflexes really strong. Go back to the guest house and I'll bring you something else for dinner."

"You don't need to make me dinner, Fanny. Oh god," she gags and runs out the door. She throws up in the garden and then heads to her house.

…

"Here," Fanny says as she hands her a plate of chicken and broccoli.

"That smells so good," Michelle says, "I'm starving."

"So should I send out the email cancelling your classes?"

"Why would you cancel my classes?"

"Well, you obviously can't keep up with them. We'll postpone them and resume next year."

"Fanny, that's ridiculous. I'm fine, and people paid for these classes. I'm pregnant, not an invalid."  
"I will let you teach if you don't dance."  
"What? That's so unfair. Why can't I dance? You know I need to show them the steps. I can't stand with a cane like you can; I need to dance with the classes. It's how I teach."  
"Not going to happen."  
"You're not the boss of me."  
Fanny yells, "That is my grandchild in there! I am not letting you do anything stupid that could mess it up!"

Michelle backs away, surprised by the accusation.  
"You think I'm going to mess this up. I knew it. I am fine. Thank you for dinner, but I think you need to go now."

"Michelle, that's not what I meant…"  
"Good night, Fanny. Since I'm pregnant, and so freaking incapable, I think I need to go to sleep now."

"Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
"Don't count on it."

Fanny turns as she leaves the room, "I haven't said it, so I probably should now: thank you for doing this. Good night."

Michelle brings her knees to her chest and hugs them. She sits in her bed for a while, unable to sleep.

…

"Good morning," she says cautiously as she walks into the studio.  
"Michelle," Fanny greets cheerfully.  
"Good morning, girls," Michelle says to the advanced class. They're getting ready for their morning lesson with Fanny. Saturdays are always busy days for them.

"Are you alright?" Sasha asks her.

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep much last night."  
"Do you want some coffee?" Boo asks, handing her a cup. "I got one for Melanie, but she's sick, so I have an extra."  
"Oh god bless you." Michelle brings the cup to her lips. Fanny coughs gently as a warning. "Oh, you know what, Boo, I just remembered that I can't have coffee."  
"You can't have coffee?" Sasha asks cynically.

"Um, no. I can, I just… I'm cleansing and don't want to drink the caffeine." None of them buy her lie.

"Michelle is pregnant, girls!" Fanny spurts.

"Fanny! That was supposed to be a secret…"  
"Oh, it was going to come out eventually, dear."

"Here, sit down," Boo says as she grabs a chair.

"Do you need anything?" Ginny asks.  
"This is why I didn't want to tell anyone, Fanny. Now I'm going to be treated like a fragile cargo ship. You girls better not tell anyone!"  
"What about Melanie?" Ginny asks.

"Fine, but no one, and I mean no one else."

"Wait, whose is it?" Sasha asks, putting the dots together. "It's not Godot's, is it?"

"No! God, no. It's Hubbell's."  
The girls look at one another and burst with laughter at the same time.  
"Good one, Michelle. So whose is it?" Sasha laughs.  
"It's Hubbell's. We're not kidding. Without going into too much detail, he donated to a sperm bank years ago. Now Michelle is going to have his baby," Fanny explains.

They girls are dumbfounded. "Well, time for class," Fanny announces. They slowly head to the barre. Michelle takes off her sweatshirt and joins them on the floor.  
"What do you think you are doing?" Fanny asks, sternly.

"Dancing. I've been joining their class lately. Have you forgotten? Or maybe you forgot what we talked about last night?" Fanny purses her lips and reluctantly starts the class. Fanny, Sasha, Ginny, and Boo keep their eyes on Michelle while she practices with them. Fanny doesn't even correct their posture when their eyes wander. Michelle knows they can't stop looking at her, but she has to prove that she can do this. She's not incapable. She's not just a baby-carrier.

…

"Congratulations!" Nanette exclaims as she comes in the studio to pick Boo up.

"Boo…" Michelle warns, "what did I tell you?"

"I didn't think you meant my mom."  
"Yeah, that's a given, like I already told Roman." Sasha says with heavy attitude.

"This town does not keep secrets well…" Michelle says to herself.

"Nope, welcome to Small Town, USA," Nanette says as she gives Michelle a big hug. Emma is on Nanette's back, happy as can be.

"Hi baby girl!" Michelle waves at her godchild.

"She was so quiet I forgot she was back there!" Nanette laughs. "Do you want to take her for a minute? I have to talk to Fanny for a minute."

Fanny looks confused and Michelle notices. "It's about paying for Boo's lessons."

"Of course, I'll always take her." Michelle takes the baby out of the harness and heads outside. Boo follows silently, without Michelle knowing.  
"So, you think they're talking about a party?" Michelle says sweetly to Emma. "You know, I'm going to have a baby now. God, that sounds so weird. Who am I? I hope it's as sweet as you. You're so good." She lifts the baby up to cradle her against her shoulder. "Am I crazy, baby? What am I doing?" She sits on the bench in the gazebo and rocks Emma back and forth.

"You're perfect," Boo says calmly.

"What?"

"The way you hold her, the way you rock her to sleep, even the way you look at her- you're perfect at it all. You'll make a great mom."  
"Boo, what am I thinking? Did I let Fanny talk me into something crazy?"

"I think you want to be a mom, deep down. Look how much Emma loves you." They both stare into the little girl's deep blue eyes and laugh when she suddenly burps.

"Besides, Fanny will help you. She's thrilled. She couldn't stop watching you in rehearsal."  
"She thinks I'm going to screw this up."

"No, I think she wants to help in anyway she can."

"We'll see about that. Let's go back. They must be done planning the party by now."

"Party?" Boo asks innocently. Michelle raises an eyebrow at her. "Okay, they were talking about a party for you, but don't say I told you!"  
"You didn't have to."

…

"Michelle! Wake up!" Fanny crashes into the bedside table in the dark.  
"Fanny? What time is it?" Michelle answers in her sleep.

"I don't know, 2, 3 in the morning."  
"Eww!"

"Now, I've been reading… Michelle, wake up! I've been reading about pregnancy and dance."  
"Are you here to tell me I can't join your classes? We've already gone over this."

"No, all these articles say that the healthiest babies are born to active mothers, specifically if they're active while they're pregnant."  
"So?"

"So, you should get some rest."  
"I'm trying to. You're the one who woke me up. Wait, what do you mean?"

"I'll meet you in the studio at 8 tomorrow morning."

"8?! That's way too early."

"Well, you need to catch up from when you went on vacation. It's time for a ballet crash-course. I've been too easy on you. Good night!" Fanny leaves as quickly as she came.

Michelle raises her shirt and looks down at her bare stomach. "She's trying to kill me, you know."


	6. Finding Balance

_2.6 Finding Balance_

Michelle tries to double pirouette in the middle of the empty dance studio. She loses her balance and barely makes it around once.

"God! I can do this! Why can't I do this?"

"Your center of gravity has changed," Fanny says. Michelle turns quickly, surprised to see her.

"It hasn't. I can still do this," she insists. She tries again and fails.

"I'm barely showing!" She exclaims.  
"Yeah, when you suck your stomach in," Fanny laughs. Embarrassed, Michelle exhales and her bump becomes much more noticeable. "I'm surprised it took so long for you to start showing, honestly. You're four and a half months in."

"I can still dance," Michelle says stubbornly.

"I didn't say you couldn't, but I think ballet might be out of the question. I can't you have knocking over my students."

"This is awful."  
"You can still tap, and you can do that awful modern stuff." Michelle throws her sweatshirt on, defeated.

"Okay, come here," Fanny says. Michelle throws the sweatshirt on the ground. She positions Michelle like she's about to do a pirouette, but then Fanny pulls on her hips.

"What are you doing?"  
"Stick your butt out a little. Wow, I've never said that before in my life. Now try it."

Michelle spins and completes a double.  
"Not perfect, but it'll do." Michelle smiles and puts her sweatshirt back on.

"Not perfect? That was awful."

They go into the house, and Michelle helps herself to a late-night snack.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for food."  
"You never come in my kitchen."  
"I know, but I ate everything at my place."  
"You went shopping the other day."  
"Yeah, and then I ate it all. Eating for two here! Remember?"

"Michelle, I've been thinking."  
"Please don't lecture me about something…"  
"No, I was thinking about where you're going to put the baby."  
"Yeah, I was thinking about that too. I thought maybe I could get rid of the bathtub and put the crib there. I can just use your bathroom for showering."  
"No," Fanny asserts.  
"No? I can't use your bathroom? What am I supposed to do then?"  
"I don't mean no you can't use the bathroom, I mean no, that's not what I was thinking. What if I move out to the guest house and you and the baby can have the house?"

"No, Fanny," Michelle whines. "This is your house. It's your life. You've been here for so long. That couldn't work. I wouldn't feel right."

"I don't feel right with you living in that shack with my granddaughter."  
"Okay, A) you don't know it's a girl, and B) I don't want to do this. I don't want your house."  
"It's your house anyway…"  
"No it's not, Fanny!" Michelle snaps. She sighs, "sorry, I just… I'm still not okay with the fact that Hubbell…" she pauses for a second, "that Hubbell left all of this to me. You're my family; I won't displace you. That's the end of it. We'll figure something out."

"Okay, I'll keep thinking."  
"Please don't…" Michelle warns as she heads back to her house.

…

"Wake up sleepy head!" Sasha cheers.

"Unggghhhh." Michelle moans. She rubs her hand across her stomach and slowly sits up.  
"You look pregnant now," Sasha says.

"Oh, god, Sasha. What are you doing here?"

"Madame Fanny sent me to get you up."  
"And I do NOT look pregnant."

"If you say so… Are you ready for the fundraiser tonight?"  
"Yeah, it sucks that we had to postpone it."  
"It's all right. We still need money, so it's still a good time for a fundraiser," Sasha laughs.

"We always need money, that's what happens when you're an adult," Michelle says wisely.  
"I brought you breakfast!" Sasha says cheerfully.

"Oh god," Michelle grabs her stomach and whisks away to the bathroom.  
"Um, are you okay?" Sasha asks awkwardly.

"It's morning sickness, Sasha. I'm sorry. Thank you for breakfast…" She hurls again. "I think I'll save it for later."  
"I'll tell Fanny you'll be a minute."  
Michelle sticks a thumbs-up out of the bathroom and Sasha leaves.  
"I hate throwing up… Can you calm down in there?" She says to her little bump.

Michelle's phone buzzes and she goes to check it. Talia sent her pictures of her little baby boy. He was born this morning! Michelle calls her, ecstatic to see they're both doing well.

"He's so beautiful, Talia…" She cries into the phone. "I'm sorry, yes I am crying. I'm a mess. Two minutes ago I was throwing up and now I'm crying over the picture of you holding him. Sam? That's a great name, Talia. I'll see you soon, okay? I'm planning on coming there in two weeks, remember? All right, I'll talk to you soon. So happy for you sweetie."

She looks down at her bump and whispers, "that's your cousin Sam." She gets up and brushes her teeth really well.

…

"How are you doing, mama?" Nanette says as she drops Boo off.  
"I'm fine Nanette. Tired, still missing coffee, but I'm good."  
"Glad to hear it. Let me know if you need anything."  
"Thanks Nanette. See you later." Michelle smiles. She thinks about how crazy her life is now. Rather, how un-crazy it is. A year and a half ago she was dancing in Vegas and now she's this.  
Class begins and she joins, still trying to hide her bump, although everyone knows by now.

…

"Michelle you're not breathing," Fanny nitpicks. She corrects a few more students and then goes back to Michelle. "You're still not breathing Michelle."

"I am, I'm fine." Michelle nods.

"5 minute break everyone," Fanny orders. She pulls Michelle aside and whispers, "you can't keep sucking in your stomach while you dance. It's not healthy. You can pass out if you don't breathe."  
"I'm fine, Fanny. Stop treating me differently."  
"I'm not," Fanny says just as stubbornly as Michelle, "I tell all of my students they need to breathe and you're no exception."

…

"And a 1 and a 2 and a 3 and 4…" Michelle says over the messy tapping behind her. She's sweating like crazy. All she can think about is taking a cold shower after the adult tap class. "Okay, good…" she trails off, losing her balance a little. "Good work everyone…" she says, completely winded. She doubles over, trying to catch her breath.  
"Are you okay?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, I just… I need to sit…" She collapses on the floor.

…

"You know she's right sometimes…" Hubbell whispers in Michelle's ear. She's in the hospital, sleeping.  
"Hubbell? She says, so happy to see him. She gives him a big hug but doesn't feel his breath on her neck. "Why do I only see you in the hospital?" She laughs.

He chuckles and answers, "Why are you in the hospital so much?"

"That's fair. Look Hubbell, I've wanted to show you!" She lifts up the hospital gown to show him the bump, but it isn't there. She looks at him, astonished at the magic trick. She puts the gown down and then raises it again, like maybe it'll appear.

"I don't understand, where's the bump? Where's the baby?"  
"He's beautiful."  
"What? He's out already?"  
"No, not really. It's just the dream, but he will be beautiful. You, though, need to take it easy."  
"Don't quote your mother to me…"  
"I'm not quoting. It's the truth. You are not invincible. You're in the hospital because you worked so hard you dehydrated yourself." Michelle looks down and plays with her wedding band.

"I love you, Michelle, I'm not mad. You just need to hear this from someone besides my mother." She looks up and he smiles.

"God, look at you. You're glowing. You really are the prettiest girl I've ever seen. You know I've met Megan Fox, right?" Hubbell gives her a smirk and she can't help herself. She grabs his tie and pulls him close. She kisses him hard, trying to feel something. Nothing happens. She starts to cry and he reaches out to her.  
"I just want to feel you. I miss you. I miss your hands, your lips, your stupid gym socks with a suit."

"Hey," he says slowly. "I'm here. I know I can't touch you, but you're not alone. Take care of that little boy, okay?"

"Hubbell?" She asks, "is it really a boy?" She grins from ear to ear. He winks and she wakes up.

The same doctor who helped her last time she was passed out comes into the room.  
"We have to stop meeting like this, Michelle," he laughs at his own joke.

"I agree," she says groggily.

Fanny enters the room, glad to see Michelle is finally awake.  
"Thank god, I shouldn't have left you alone."  
"Please, Fanny, you can't watch me 24/7… Please, don't take that to heart. Do not start watching me."

"Well, you're due for an ultrasound anyway. Do you want to do it here?"  
"Sure, that sounds good."

The cute doctor gets the machine set up.  
"Do you want to know the sex?" he asks.

"Sure, Doctor…"  
"Evans. But you can call me Christian."

Fanny gives Michelle an approving look. Michelle shakes her head and rolls her eyes. She inconspicuously spins her wedding ring around, trying to hide the stone. She feels stupid for doing this.

"I think I already know the sex, Fanny," Michelle teases.  
"So do I," she says.  
"Are we on the same page here?" Christian asks.

"No," Fanny answers.  
"Never," Michelle laughs.

The gel was cold and felt weird on her stomach.

…

Michelle did a victory dance from the hospital room to the car, then from the car to the house.  
"I don't know why you're so happy about this," Fanny says nastily.  
"I never wanted a girl, Fanny. I was an awful child. I was unhappy and difficult. I was basically a taller version of Sasha, so I know how hard girls are."

"What makes you think boys aren't?" Fanny asks.

"I don't care; I want a boy," Michelle says.

"Why?"

"I want to name him Hubbell. Can't you see it now? A little mini version of him- just as sweet and just as happy. I can't imagine anything else. I think he'll dance, though. I heard you tried to make Hubbell, and it didn't go well."

Fanny laughs, "I have video evidence…"  
"No!" Michelle laughs with her. "Let's watch that tomorrow!"

"Deal. Tonight, though, we need to go to the fundraiser."  
"I forgot about it! What time is it?"

"We're still okay on time. Get changed, quickly."

Michelle leaves and Fanny sits in the kitchen, imagining the little Hubbell that Michelle pictures. She can't help but grin as a tear rolls down her cheek.

…

Michelle and Fanny get to the fundraiser and they are overwhelmed with the turnout. It is going great, better than Michelle had planned.

She's beaming as she talks to the people. She's much more comfortable, too. She has stopped trying to hide her bump and is wearing a loose-fitting dress that accentuates her curves- all of them.

Godot finally gets to talk to her. He staggers over and grabs her around her waist.  
"You look beautiful," he says confidently.

"What?"

"You do, I mean it." He leans in for a kiss. She squirms out of his grip.

"Godot, I can't do this. Have you seen what is going on with me? Or I should say _in_ me?"

"Hey, I'm not dad material, but you know that. I don't care that you're pregnant. You're still you. I'm just looking for fun tonight. Should we keep up the tradition of starting rumors at the fundraiser?" He teases.

"You just said the perfect thing to me. I've been avoiding people and trying not to look pregnant because I don't want to talk about it, I don't want it to become all I am. I am still me; thank you." He leans in for a kiss again.

She blocks his lips with her hand, "but let's not keep that up. I'll meet you at my place afterwards." They wink at each other and go their separate ways for the evening.


	7. Five and a Half Months

_2.7 Five and a Half Months_

"Good, breathe, shoulders Melanie," Fanny directs as she leads the advanced ballet class.  
"And relax. Thank you everyone. Remember, the summer celebration is coming up next week, so that's what we'll be rehearsing. If you need costume alterations, please bring them to Truly and tell her to put them on my tab."

Michelle walks into the studio carrying baby Emma on her hip.

"Well you don't look good," Fanny says unsympathetically.

"Babysitting is awful…" Michelle has large bags under her eyes and looks as though she hasn't brushed her hair in days.  
"Why don't you let me take her until Nanette gets here?" Fanny asks, grabbing the toddler, who is trying to squirm out of the woman's grasp. "You can go take a shower and get yourself together."  
"Can I take a nap?" Michelle asks hopefully.

"No time."

"But I'm so tired," she whines.

"We have errands to run this afternoon. There's a show next week."

"Okay… I'll take a shower, just be careful with her," Michelle warns, "she's crawling like crazy and she'll grab anything in her reach."  
"I can handle it. Why don't you take a long bath instead of a shower? It might make you feel better."  
Michelle slowly walks out of the studio, hand on her back.  
"You're doing a great job keeping her busy," Fanny whispers to Emma. She giggles and squeals back at her.

…

Michelle sinks deeply into the bubbles of the bathtub. All the curtains are drawn and it's dark and peaceful. She thinks about where the baby is going to go. She thought he could just have a crib and a little play space for a while, but Emma's only nine months and she's already crawling around the whole place.

"What are we going to do?" she asks, looking at her swollen belly. _5 and a half months…_ she thinks. It pokes out from the bathwater like a balloon. She suddenly feels her stomach rumbling. No, that's not it. It's not a hunger pang either. She thinks the baby's turned into a flock of butterflies when she realizes that it's moving! She jumps out of the bath, splashing water all over the floor. She grabs a big towel and throws it around her soaking body. She runs into the house yelling, "Fanny! Fanny!"

"What?!" Fanny jumps up in a panic. "Is something wrong?"  
Michelle takes Fanny's hand and places it on her stomach where the butterflies had been. Nothing.

"No, I swear it was moving." Michelle insists, "Maybe if I jump up and down a bit…" She wiggles around and Fanny laughs at her.

"What?"

"It's like a Buddha-belly dance."  
"Come on, that's not fair. I feel like it's grown so much just this week."  
"That's how it works."  
"I feel like a hippo."

"You look great."  
"I don't believe you."

"Come on, we're going shopping. Get some clothes on."  
"I can't Fanny; I'm exhausted. I haven't slept in a week. I have heartburn, and my back hurts, and I just can't get comfortable."  
"That's why we should go shopping. You need maternity stuff. You're busting out of all those stretchy pants."

"I don't need maternity things…" Michelle leaves and goes to lie down in her house.

…

She tosses and turns, trying to find a spot that isn't completely impossible to stay in. She sits up, frustrated, and realizes that she must have gotten a little sleep. It's dark out and there's something on her couch. She gets up and goes to check what it is. It looks like a giant potato sack. There's a note attached that reads:

"Dear Michelle,

This is a pregnancy pillow.

It will change your life.

Love, Fanny. :)

Michelle takes the large pillow skeptically and crawls back into bed.

Michelle falls asleep, satisfied. She dreams about her future. She's there with a toddler, and there's someone holding her hand. He's tall– taller than her. _Who is it?_ she thinks. _I can't see his face._

…

"How did you sleep last night?" Fanny asks.  
"I can't tell you how much I love you right now" Michelle smirks. "Fanny come here! Quick!" She says hurriedly. Fanny rushes over to the other side of the kitchen counter and Michelle takes her hands. She places them on her stomach, and Fanny smiles.

"Oh, he's strong," she says happily, "my grandson…"


	8. No Room to Dance in There

_2.8 No Room to Dance in There_

"All right, keep it up," Michelle instructs through mouthfuls of ice cream. "No, no, no. Remember it's one, two, three _and_ four. Don't forget we added that extra step. Try it again. Oh my god, this is so good," she says as she looks at her ice cream spoon.

"No, that wasn't it. Here, let me show you," she says as she struggles to get out of the chair.  
"Michelle, don't get up, we'll get it," Sam says confidently.  
"No you won't, I have to show you." She finally gets out of the chair and waddles to the dance floor. She doesn't want to admit how tired she is lately. She still has two months left, and she can't be stationary for that long. She decides to show them at half speed- it'll be easier for her.  
"See? One, two, three _and_ four. You can do it. Okay, now by yourselves. Good, kind of. Now up to tempo? Not so great. That's all right; let's call it a night. Thank you everyone, clap for yourselves. Good work guys." She sits back down and finishes her ice cream carton.  
Sasha sneaks into the dance studio and walks up behind Michelle quietly.  
"Boo!" She screams. Michelle almost has a heart attack and falls onto the floor. Sasha immediately feels bad and starts apologizing profusely.

"Michelle, I'm so sorry, I just thought it would be funny…"

"It was," Michelle sighs, "but you made this mess, so help me up kid." Sasha barely tries to lift her and falls over when Michelle tries to pull hard. She topples over her and they both giggle. "Alright, are you going to really help me?" Michelle asks jokingly. "I wasn't kidding, pull- hard."

"Right." They finally get her up and she wobbles for a second before gaining her balance.

"Michelle?" Sasha asks cautiously, "Can I ask you something, personal?"  
Michelle's tone grows somber. She isn't sure what could be on Sasha's mind. "Yeah, what is it?"  
"Well, you moved out when you were young, right?" Sasha looks up with those sad eyes that reflect Michelle's miserable childhood every time she looks in them.

"I did, but it was different circumstances than yours. Plus, I didn't get to live in an apartment like you. I was training at ABT. It was more like going away to college. I had a dorm to live in. Why? What's on your mind?"

"Well, I really like Roman, and I don't want to lose him."

"That was a big jump."

"He's graduating in a couple months and I am thinking about… asking him to move in with me."

"Sasha…"

"Before you say anything, I came to you as a friend, not as a mother. I don't need a mom. I need a voice of reason. Am I being stupid?"

"Has he said anything about where he's going after high school? Is he going to college?"  
"He only applied to his dream school and didn't get in. His parents are kicking him out a week after graduation. They said he really disappointed them."

Michelle thinks for a while, then answers, "I don't think you're being stupid if you really like him, but be careful. Don't just ask him to move in. Try to get the idea in his head first."  
"Thanks…"  
Michelle interrupts, "but if you end up pregnant because you're living with a boy I will come over to your cute little place and kill you myself. I know you don't want a mom, but I will do that. Understood?"

Sasha is a little shocked by the outburst, but she nods and Michelle gives her a little smile.  
"Want to get something to eat? I have some leftover nachos at my place."  
"Didn't you just eat a whole thing of ice cream?"  
"So?"

…

They finish off the nachos and Sasha looks at Michelle, impressed by how much she could eat.  
"What? Do I have salsa on my face?"  
"No, I just can't believe how much pregnant women can eat. Aren't you ever full?"  
"I think that's the point. I have completely lost that sensation. The other day I ate two breakfasts, then got nauseous and threw up, then ate brunch and lunch an hour later."

"Wow. Is he moving at all?" Sasha asks.

"Actually, not much lately," Michelle realizes. "I'm not sure the last time… He kidney-punched me on Monday. I remember because it was during the preschool ballet class… That was three days ago."  
"Is that bad?"  
"I'm not sure. I have to talk to Fanny. Are you staying here tonight?"  
"No, Roman is coming over to my place. We're not doing anything!" she insists.

"I didn't say anything… I'll see you tomorrow. Okay kid?"

"Yeah, sure." Sasha leaves and Michelle heads up to Fanny's room.

She shakes Fanny awake.  
"Ahhh! What is it?"

"Fanny, he's not moving."  
"You woke me up because the baby is actually letting you sleep? Last week you were in here because he wouldn't stop."

"That's what I mean. I haven't felt him move in three days." Fanny sits up, suddenly concerned.

"That's bad, right?" Michelle asks, panicked.

"It's not good. He was moving a lot and now he's not. We'll have to go to the doctor tomorrow. I'll cancel my classes in the morning."  
"No, Fanny. Don't cancel; I can go by myself."  
"I mean it, Michelle. I'm going with you. The only time I've heard of this happening, it didn't end well." Michelle sits on the edge of the bed and places one hand gently above her abdomen and one below, as if trying to hug the baby inside of her.  
"Get some sleep, if you can, okay?" Fanny tries to reassure her.

…

Michelle is still awake when the sun comes up. Fanny calls the doctor and he says to come right in. They get to the waiting room early and sit listening to elevator music for a long time.  
"Michelle, calm down."  
"I'm calm…" she lies.

"You're gripping the arms of that chair so tightly your knuckles are white. You're not calm."

"Dr. Evans will see you now," a nurse says. The petite nurse leads them to an exam room. She tells Michelle that she'll have to do a urine test and that Dr. Evans will do an ultrasound and a few other tests.

Christian comes into the room. Michelle didn't realize how tall he was last time she saw him. He sits on a stool and reads off the chart, "Mrs… Flowers, how are you?"

He looks up and sees Michelle. He smiles and chuckles, "Michelle, you didn't pass out again, did you?"

"You remember my name?" she asks, surprised.

"I'd never forget that smile." He pauses for a second. "I'm so sorry," he apologizes, "that was inappropriate. You're married. Sorry."

"I'm not married," she laughs.

"Oh, it's just your chart says you are, and you have a wedding ring."  
"Right, that must be confusing," she adds. "I was married, to a wonderful man- and this is my mother-in-law…" she points at Fanny, who shakes the doctor's hand, "but um, he died in a car wreck."  
"I'm so sorry, that's terrible. And now you're pregnant and he's not here. That's such a sad story."  
"Well, the pregnancy was self-induced… I mean, I did it without him… I mean, it's his..." Fanny gives Michelle a strange look as she flounders in conversation. "Can I start over?"

"Um, sure."

"We were married for 24 hours, he died, I missed him, he had donated to a sperm bank, now I'm pregnant." She smiles and waits for his brain to put all the pieces together.  
"Oh, okay then," he says, still unsure of all the plot points. "All right, well what brings you in today?" He asks to change the subject.

"Oh, right, I'm not feeling any movement. The last time I remember anything was a kidney-punch four days ago. Could this have something to do with me drinking when I didn't know I was pregnant yet?"

"Probably not. Was it just a little alcohol?"

"About six drinks…" she says carefully.

"No, that wouldn't have any effect. If it were a week of drinking, maybe, but one night won't hurt anything. That's not good, though, so I'll have to do a few tests."

He raises Michelle's shirt and measures her stomach.  
"How far along are you?"  
"29 weeks."

"You're smaller than you should be at 29 weeks, so let's do an ultrasound and check the baby's weight."

…

"There's good news and bad news," he says. "The baby is normal weight and looks healthy, but you have low amniotic fluid."  
"What does that mean?"

"The baby sits in a sac, sort of like a water balloon, and it's filled with this amniotic fluid. There are a few reasons why it could be low, but we can't pinpoint it for sure. The baby isn't moving because there isn't much room to dance around in there."

Michelle laughs really hard at his little joke.  
"What's so funny?"

"You said 'dance in there,' and Fanny and I are both dance teachers. Now when he does move I'm going to think of him doing jetés across my uterus."

"Well, if we don't monitor your fluid, he might not be jeté-ing anywhere in there."  
"How serious is this?"

"It's not the worst prognosis, but you still have pretty far to go before you're full-term. As your uterus expands, it may just produce more and not be a problem. You are tall, and that usually means more room for the baby."

"So we don't need to do anything?"  
"Well, I want you to start drinking fluids, I mean _a lot_ of fluids. That might be hard because you'll have to urinate even more often than you do now."  
"Oh god. I'm not sure that's possible."

"And I'll want to see you every week to make sure the little guy is still okay in there."

"If you wanted to see me so much, you could just ask me out…" she says playfully. "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate. I'll blame that one on pregnant brain. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I would love to take you out, but I still need to see you every week," Christian smiles as he writes his phone number on a prescription pad and hands it to her. Fanny gives Michelle an eyebrow, and Michelle rolls her eyes at her.

…

"Here," Fanny asserts as she hands Michelle another glass of water.  
"Fanny, I can't drink anymore! I am going to explode, or at least pee my pants."

"Drink it." Michelle tries to chug it, and halfway through the glass she has to stop to rush to the bathroom.  
"I have never peed so much in my life!" She yells through the door.  
"It'll all be worth it soon," Fanny says to herself happily. Michelle comes out of the bathroom to see Fanny smiling at her.  
"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy."

"Fanny! He moved!" Michelle says grabbing her stomach. "He just did a summersault!"  
They both go to bed happy and hopeful for the coming days.


	9. Dr Boyfriend

_2.9 Dr. Boyfriend_

"I'll pick you up at 5:30, okay?" Christian says sweetly into the phone.  
"Okay, I'll be ready," Michelle answers, looking at her watch. _It's 4:00 now, so that's only an hour and a half to find something that fits… impossible… and to do makeup and hair… I can't even think about getting off this couch,_ she thinks.

She opens her closet and stares at all of the pretty dresses that don't fit anymore. She throws piles onto the back of a chair as she pulls one after another. She finally settles on a teal maxi dress. _Basically a giant blanket… perfect._

She goes into the bathroom and messes with her hair. She didn't shower this morning, so it's a complete wreck. She tries to wear it down, but she can't get a brush through it. _Messy bun it is…_

 _Now makeup_ , she sighs. She hasn't put makeup on in months. She hasn't needed to. _Is my face fatter? Probably…_

She finishes her makeup with a kiss of red lipstick just as Christian knocks on the door.

She opens it and he smiles widely. "You look beautiful," he gushes. She rests her hands on her stomach, unsure, and awkwardly accepts the compliment.  
"You look really nice," she tells him. He did, after all. He was wearing a gray suit with a purple shirt. He didn't look like a doctor now. She's used to the scrubs, which make his butt look cute.

"So where are we going?" she asks. He had kept it a secret all day.

"We are going to a show," he answers confidently.

"What kind of show?"  
"You'll see."

…

They drive for about an hour. It takes longer than it should because they have to stop at a diner and then a gas station for her to go to the bathroom. She's very uncomfortable in the car but doesn't say anything.

"Almost there," he says, noticing her fidgeting.

"Where?"

"Right… here." He says, turning off the car. She sees that they're at a bluff overlooking a small California valley.

She smirks and jokes, "I got dressed up to go here?"

"Just wait for it."  
Fireworks suddenly explode above them and she sits silently, entranced by the beautiful colors against the blackest sky she's ever seen. She had forgotten that July 4th was this weekend.  
"Worth it?" he asks.  
"Well, we could be out here in sweats, but yeah. Christian, this is so beautiful."

She sits up straighter, obviously uncomfortable.  
"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just kicks and heartburn, and all of the normal things," she insists.

He reaches over and takes her hand, intertwining their fingers. They sit in awe of the fireworks for a long time.

After about 20 minutes, he looks at her and she's shutting her eyes, breathing slowly, and obviously trying to hide something from him.  
"Michelle? What's wrong? You're not okay."  
"This is such a nice evening: I like you being my date, I don't want you to have to be my doctor."  
"Why would I have to be your doctor?" he asks, now very concerned.

"I think I'm having contractions."

"How often?"  
"Not very, that's why I didn't say anything. The first one was at the diner, then again when we got here. And I just had another, so I guess about 20 to 30 minutes apart. They're not hurting so much. It's just like cramping."  
"It just sounds like Braxton Hicks contractions. Have you heard of them?"  
"Yeah, they told us about it at birthing class."

"Okay, so just tell me if they get closer or if they start to really bother you."

"Yes sir," she jokes.

"For now, though," he bites his lip, "I'm going to go back to being your date."  
"Good," she says. She can't help it. He's leaning over to her side of the car, so she tilts her head and gives him a quick kiss. He's surprised by it, she can tell, but happy. He reaches in for her below her ear. He pulls her head towards him and they kiss passionately.

"Let's go slow, okay?" she asks, pulling away from his minty kisses.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," he says as he pulls back. They recline their seats and she rests her head on his shoulder. He kisses her forehead like she's always belonged there.

…

They walk to her door holding hands. They swing their arms back and forth as they get to her steps.

"Thank you," she says to him slowly.  
"Michelle?"

"Yeah?"  
"I don't think I can be your doctor anymore." She looks at him confused. She pulls her hand away, expecting him to say that he's leaving forever.

He continues, "I think I'm too happy being your date… I can't be both, and I hope we can be more. I'd like to be your boyfriend. What do you think?"

She doesn't say anything; she just gives him a huge hug and a messy kiss on the lips. She laughs at the lipstick left on his face and she wipes it off for him.

"I would like that."

"Good. Can I take you out next weekend too?"

"Sure," she says happily. She sighs and looks at her belly. "Who would've thought that this would bring us together?" She stops, thinking about the future. She's thought about the present all night, but how can they have a future? She can't date anyone– she's about to have a baby!

"Christian, I…" she stutters, caught up in her worries.  
"Hey," he says sweetly. He practically reads her mind. "I know you're about to have a baby, but I'm here. I'm pretty good with babies," he laughs, "it's in my job description."

She looks at him with sad eyes. "I know I'm signing up for a lot," he insists. "Don't worry about that right now. I just want to be with you. I've never met someone so special."

She's reminded of Hubbell's speech about her being special.

"That's what Hubbell said. I don't think it's fair to you that I'm bringing his child into the world. I think about him all the time. He's a huge part of my life– I know it sounds crazy because he's not really here, but I don't want to put you through that."

"Shh, I don't care. Your child needs to know about his father, I understand. I also get that you loved him and that feeling doesn't go away, hell, I'm liking the guy more and more. He had good taste in women. I'm here, and I don't want to go anywhere. I'm not the jealous type, especially to a ghost…" he laughs at his own joke.

"All right," she says, "as long as next weekend isn't such a long car ride."

"Deal," he says. They kiss once more, and they go their separate ways.

She closes the door and leans against it, hands on her head in disbelief.

 _What am I doing?_ she thinks. She smiles and spins across the room in delight.

…

That night, she has a recurring dream. It's the one with her holding a toddler's hand and a guy's. This time it is Christian. She knows it. He turns and she sees his smiling face that always seems to know something she doesn't. The toddler runs off and they stare into the sunset. She turns to the other side, feeling someone take hold of her other hand. It's Hubbell. She looks at him like she was caught cheating. He smiles and shushes her. The three stand looking at the sunset, Michelle in the middle. After a long time, she turns to say something to Hubbell, but he's gone. Christian wraps his arm around her shoulder and she settles into his love.


	10. No Baby Yet, but a Lot of Surprises

_2.10 Nine months… No baby yet, but a lot of surprises_

Dr. Anderson finishes her exam and tells them, "Not bad." She smiles because they're all still apprehensive. "The baby is looking great and so are you."  
Everyone in the room exhales at the same time. Fanny finally sits down in the guest chair. She had been pacing relentlessly. Christian kisses Michelle's hand and she looks at the picture of the ultrasound.

"I can't believe he's almost here," she gushes.

"Well, your due date isn't for another two weeks, but it could essentially be any day now. He's still high and moving a lot, so you probably have a little time left," Dr. Anderson tells her. _She's been so nice,_ Michelle thinks. Dr. Anderson took over for Christian when he decided he couldn't be her doctor anymore.

"If you have any questions or feel any serious contractions– any time of day– feel free to give me a call," she smiles at Christian, "of course, I'm sure Dr. Evans can answer any questions, assuming he's around."  
"I will be…" he laughs. Michelle is a little embarrassed by this. She wanted to go slowly, but they're a month into a relationship, and he already has a toothbrush at her place. He offered to get one for her too, but she prefers to be at her house, so he always sleeps over. (Her fridge has better food anyway.)

"Is the amniotic fluid better, or is he still cramped?" Michelle asks.  
"It is better. I think because you didn't show for so long it got tight in there. I was worried about his kidney functions before, but as you've progressed it's evened out, so he seems to be okay." Michelle doesn't look convinced. "He's perfect Michelle."

She smiles weakly.

"I'll see you soon. If he's not here by your due date we should have an appointment then. Otherwise I'll see you before!"

"Thanks Dr. Anderson."  
"Thanks Melissa," Christian says. Dr. Anderson leaves and Michelle puts her shirt down. She's made up for showing late this past month. She's very pregnant now. Lately everyone has been asking her if she's overdue. She has to tell them that she hasn't reached D-Day yet. Used to being a slim dancer, the comments really bother her.

"Ready?" Christian asks. He helps her jump down from the exam table. He leans in for a kiss and Michelle obliges reluctantly. She pulls away quickly, aware of her mother-in-law in the room.  
"Are we still on for tonight?" he asks.

"Yeah. Dinner and a movie."

"Maybe something more?" he teases.  
"Yeah, like dessert…" she shoots a glance at Fanny and Christian suddenly realizes what her problem is.

"Exactly what I was thinking…" he says, lacking the necessary nonchalant tone.

…

"So things are getting serious between you two…" Fanny states rather than asks.

"I'm sorry, Fanny. He was being inappropriate at the doctor's today…"  
"Michelle, I'm not a prude. I know you're doing stuff."

"Not much, honestly. I don't have the energy to," she laughs. "I just… I'm in an awkward spot because I think I really am starting to fall for him, but I shouldn't be. I'm having Hubbell's baby. I love and miss Hubbell more and more every day. I'm so confused…" Michelle starts to tear up with worry.

"Michelle," Fanny says, taking her in her arms, "you have enough love in your heart to care for this child, love Hubbell, and find happiness with Christian. He's a great guy. I absolutely approve. He has a cute butt."

"I still feel like I'm cheating. Every time I think about a future with him I start to cry. How can this work?"

"I see that you have him wrapped around your finger. He obviously loves you. Who would spend time with a pregnant woman without being in love? Some days you're borderline bipolar. I think he's a little crazy, but I also think he really loves you."

"I don't appreciate the bipolar comment, but thank you."

…

They pull into the driveway after a long date night. Michelle is exhausted. Christian gives her a hand getting out of the car.

"Well, good night," she says.  
"Michelle wait." He pulls her close and kisses her passionately.  
"Wow, where did that come from?" she asks.

"I was saving it up all night," he whispers. He wraps his arms around her and they slow dance to the night's sounds. "When you opened the door I felt like this," he says while he gives her a quick peck. "And when we were driving and you were singing along to the radio, I wanted to do this," he grazes on her neck. She starts to melt in his arms. She doesn't feel sexy, but his sweet caresses feel so good. "And when you dropped popcorn down your shirt and couldn't find it…" he says as he delves into her cleavage.

"Okay, you can come in…" she moans.  
They crash through the door, and she kicks off her shoes as he rubs his hands all over her body.

"Christian… Chri…" she says through sloppy kisses.  
"Yeah?" he asks as he starts to pull her dress off.  
"What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm starting by getting you naked, we'll see what happens after."  
"I can't do this," she insists.  
"Why not?" he asks, completely taken aback by her reluctance.  
"I'm nine months pregnant! I can barely put pants on, and haven't been able to put socks on in a month. I don't exactly feel like having sex."

"Oh that wasn't my plan…" he smiles. He sheds his clothes as he walks across the room, leaving a trail. He turns on the tub and puts a large amount of bubble bath soap in the basin.

"Your bath is drawn, m'lady," he jokes in a bad British accent.

"You may continue, good sire," she answers regally.

He takes her hand and kisses from the tip of her finger to her neck as he leads her across the room.

She gets in the tub slowly and he slides in behind her. It's a little cramped, especially since she's so pregnant.

He massages her shoulders with little circles.

"Mmmm," she moans, "that's wonderful…"

"We're just getting started…" He works down from her shoulders and presses on her lower back. It's right where all of her pain is and she groans in delight.  
"Are you sure you're a doctor?"  
"I'm pretty sure, yeah," he laughs.

"No, no. I think you're secretly a masseuse. You're too good at this. Ohhh right there." She grips the sides of the tub as he really works his knuckles into her lower back. It hurts a little, but it's releasing all of her tension and pain that's built up over the past months.

"Here, turn around. Rest your back on the other side of the tub." He tells her.  
"Oh my god, I would do anything you told me right now. Your hands are magic."

"How do your feet feel?" he asks her.

"I don't think I have feet anymore. I haven't seen them in a while," she jokes.

"Well, you're in luck. I found them," he says as he picks up one of her feet. He gently massages her toes and works his hands down the arch into the heel. She's in ecstasy.

"This is the best date I've ever been on," she admits. "I wish I could return the favor, but I could never massage like that."  
He smiles and says, "That's okay. This evening was about you."  
"That's so sweet. Isn't there something…" she teases as she reaches for his dick in the soapy water. He shudders, surprised by her hands.

…

"Good morning" he says sweetly as he wakes her with a kiss.  
"Morning," she smiles as she snuggles into her big pillow. "What time is it?" she groans.  
"A little past nine," he says.  
"Nine?!" she jumps up and starts to get dressed as quickly as she can.  
"Where did you have to be?"

"Dress rehearsal for the fall festival! It's the first time we're performing at the amphitheater. I have to be there!"  
"I'll give you a ride," Christian says hurriedly.

…

Michelle waddles up to the director's platform where Fanny is standing.  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" Michelle asks, out of breath.

"You needed sleep. We haven't even started yet. Truly took too long with the costumes so some of the dancers are just getting dressed now."

"Oh, good," Michelle sighs.

"Michelle, go sit down."  
"I'm fine," she wheezes.

"Truly!" Fanny yells, "Get Michelle water and find her a comfy chair."  
"Fanny, I'm fine."

"The doctor said you need to take it easy. The longer the baby is in there, the better it is for him, so you are going to go sit down… now."

"Fine," Michelle submits. "Can I sit on the edge of the stage at least? They're still shaky on the newest dance, and I want to make sure the steps are right."

"Sounds perfect. You watch their feet– be really picky; I'll watch the overall performance from out here."

…

Dress rehearsal goes very well and they finish without any major mishaps.  
"I'm going to go take a nap," Michelle tells Fanny. Christian pulls up to the clearing in his convertible.  
"What's he doing here?" Michelle asks Fanny.  
"He asked me to text him when we were almost done. He's going to take you out for the afternoon."  
"Hey beautiful!" Christian cheers from the car.  
"What's the plan, Casanova?"

"We'll see where the wind takes us!" he laughs as she gets in the car.

They drive around for a long time. She notices that he's going in circles.  
"So you really don't have a plan?" she yells over the wind that's whipping her hair all over the place.  
"No, I wasn't kidding. Fanny just asked me to take you out for the afternoon. Usually it takes me at least a day to figure out how to sweep you off your feet."  
"She told me you asked to take me out…"

"Um, yeah, that's what I meant."

"Let's go back, Christian. I know they're setting up a baby shower. You two are so bad at keeping secrets."  
"Okay, you caught us, but I can't take you back yet. Fanny's orders."

"Are you more scared of Fanny… or me?" she whispers into his ear.

"Definitely Fanny," he says honestly. They both laugh like crazy.

"Okay, smartass… Who would you rather keep happy?" He thinks for a second to tease her, but she reaches over and rubs her hand over his bulge. His tight pants allow a lot of access and she feels him grow instantly.

"You!" he squeals desperately.  
"Let's spend the rest of the afternoon at your place…" she suggests.  
He does a U-turn so fast her head spins.

...

They pull onto Fanny's road and she grabs his shoulder. "Wait, she whispers. Let's mess with them."  
"What do you want to do?"  
"Turn the lights off and stop at the foot of the driveway. We can sneak in the back door. It's in the studio, right?"  
"Yeah."

"I'll sneak in the back while everyone is hiding. You go around the front so they think I'm with you. They can jump out at you and I'll surprise them from behind."  
"That's hilarious! Okay."

Michelle sneaks around the building while Christian goes to the front.  
"They're here!" Fanny shushes everyone. "Get down, get down."  
As they crouch down, Michelle opens one of the other doors and sneaks in behind a table. Christian walks in the door and they all jump out.

"Surprise!" They even throw confetti.  
"Where is she?" Fanny asks, irritated.

"Um, she fell asleep in the car and I just didn't want to wake her, so I put her to bed," he lies convincingly.

"Surprise!" Michelle leaps out from behind the table and they all jump, not expecting her.  
"You two…" Fanny spurts, giving her an annoyed hug.  
"I was about to kill you, Christian," she tells him.  
"Thank you, everyone," Michelle announces. "This is lovely."

…

"Time for presents!" Fanny announces. "Michelle, sit in the middle there. I'll hand you presents. Boo, will you keep track of who gives what?"  
"Sure Madame Fanny." Boo sits happily next to Michelle. Christian stands off to the side. Michelle opens the first few presents. Fanny gives her a beautiful crib and says something about her grandson not sleeping in a hand-me-down crib like Michelle had planned. She unwraps some clothes, pacifiers, bottles, etc. Every time she opens something, she shows it to Christian for approval. He winks and smiles about everything.  
Someone unexpectedly comes through the door as they're finishing up.

"Sorry we're late!" Talia screams.  
"Ahhhhhh!" Michelle squeals. She gets up with a little help from Boo, and she waddles over to her best friend. Talia grabs her and they share a warm embrace.

"Our flight was delayed… Oh my god, look at you!"

"I know, ridiculous, right?"

"Are you kidding? You look great!"

"Yeah right!"

"She's right Michelle, you're glowing," Rick says from behind Talia. Michelle reaches over and gives him a hug. He's holding Sam in his arms, and he passes the toddler onto her.  
"Here's your Aunt Michelle," Talia says to him.  
"Sam is getting so big!" Michelle says. "We were just doing presents, come join!"  
Addressing everyone, Michelle says, "Does everyone remember Talia and Rick? This is their son Sam."  
They all sit down and Michelle opens the rest of the gifts.

"Here's an important one," Fanny says as she takes an envelope from Rick. "I was afraid you weren't going to make it," she whispers to him.

"Us too," Talia whispers back.

"You guys, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Are you kidding? This is an extra-special present for you and my little nephew," Talia reassures her.  
Michelle opens the envelope and reads the card. It's sappy and about building a home for a baby. As she folds it, she notices something sticking out of the envelope. She opens it and it's a check for $50,000.

She's so amazed that she drops it.  
"What… I don't… Why?" Michelle stutters.  
"Did you read the back of the card?" Rick asks. She hadn't.

It reads:

This may seem like a lot,

but it's really not when

you take construction

costs into consideration.

We've talked to Fanny

and this check is to build

an annex that connects

the guesthouse and the

main house so you can

have a place for the baby.

Michelle cries when she reads the note. Everyone at the party starts to whisper about what it could say.

"That's the nicest thing ever… I can't thank you enough." Michelle, Rick, and Talia share a long hug. Michelle wipes her eyes and tells everyone, "They're paying to put an annex on the house so there's room for the baby."

They all cheer and whisper to each other about how nice that is.

"Okay, now you have one more gift," Talia says. She points at Christian, and he finally moves from his corner. He gets a big box out from under a table. She smiles and claps her hands like an impatient child.

"Ooh, what is it?" She wonders out loud as she rips off the paper. She finally gets the box open and there's another box, also wrapped in paper.

"Are you kidding?" she asks him, not amused. He just smiles and watches her struggle through four more boxes. He's practically peeing his pants from laughter, along with the rest of the room, as she gets down to the final box. It's little and wrapped in white paper with writing all over it. She tries to make out the words and sees: "I love you so much. Not anytime soon… I want to take care of you." She looks up at him with her jaw slightly open, not excited. She knows what's in the little box now.  
"I'll be right back," she tells everyone.  
"Awww," they all exclaim.

"I just… I have to pee. Pregnancy…" She rushes outside and Christian follows her.

"Hey, hold on. Wait up, Michelle!" She turns around with a tear-streaked face. "Oh sweetheart…" He reaches out for her, but she backs away.  
"Why would you do that?" She asks. He looks at her, hurt, and softens his eyes.  
"I love you."

"I love you too, but that doesn't mean… I can't…" She starts to cry and he reaches out to her again. This time she lets him take her in his arms. She cries on his shoulder for a while.

"I don't want to pressure you…" he says slowly. "I just want to be yours, I want you to be mine, and I want to help you raise little baby Hubbell. I know you're going through a lot. You didn't exactly do this the easy way, but I can't hide my feelings. Please tell me I didn't mess all of this up." He strokes her hair as he waits for an answer.

"I love you Christian." He sighs and kisses her forehead. "I love you, and I love that you understand how complicated this all is. I never had a healthy relationship, and the first great guy I allowed into my life married me and died in less than two days. Can you understand that's my problem? It's not that you aren't wonderful. I can't believe you are asking to be a father to someone else's baby. You're okay with me being in love with you and Hubbell at the same time, and you're even great with my mother-in-law. I can't believe you're real. If I say yes… Can we have a record-long engagement?"  
He kisses her and pulls the little box out of his pocket.

"We will wait as long as you want. I don't care if little baby Hubbell grows up and gets married before us, as long as I can call you mine." They hug tightly and he puts the ring on her finger. It fits perfectly and slides right next to her wedding ring from Vegas.

"Are you okay with me not taking this one off?" she asks, pointing at the wedding band.  
"Absolutely. I think it's nice to have both. Are you ready to go back in?"  
"This is going to be awkward," she says nervously.

"Not at all. Watch!" He puts his arm around her and opens the door. He holds her left hand in the air and announces over all the noise, "She said yes!"  
Everyone cheers and she's overwhelmed with congratulations and hugs from all of her friends.

…

That night, she lies in bed with Christian. He's fallen asleep and she's awake thinking about what a perfect day it was.  
"Now we just need you to come," she whispers to her belly.


	11. Trying to Induce Labor

_2.11 Trying to induce labor_

"You're too good," Michelle sighs as Christian rubs her feet. "Why are you so good to me?"

"I love you,"  
"No, no, no. There must be something wrong with you. Are you secretly a serial killer or something?"

"Not that I'm aware of," he laughs.

"There must be something wrong with you. You're too perfect," she smiles.

"Well, let's see. I only have a brother in South Dakota: both of my parents have died, and I've never had a long-term relationship. Women tend to get freaked out by OBGYNs."  
"You do stick your hands in multiple vaginas daily…" Michelle chuckles.

"Yeah, I once dated a girl who said it was like I was cheating on her."  
"It's your job, that's stupid,"

"Right, when I'm at work it's like… it's like women come in for an oil change,"  
"Oh my god, I've never thought of it like that!" They both laugh for a while.

"But when we're in bed…" he says as he kisses her feet, "I know all the tricks…"

"Woah, there. Let's just stick with a foot rub today. Okay?"  
"That's fine with me. We should have sex sometime this week, though."  
"Why? God, I can't imagine that. I'd crush you. Plus, I'm so tired I don't think I'll ever have sex again."

"Isn't tomorrow your due date?"

"Yes! Thank God."

"Well, if he doesn't come, you get to try all the crazy ways to induce labor."  
"Like what?"

"Spicy food, dancing, and sex. At least, those are the ones I've known to work."

"I'm so ready for him to be out…" she thinks for a minute, "but at the same time I'm not. I don't want to be pregnant anymore, but I don't know that I'm ready to take care of him. I'm so afraid I'm going to mess this up. I wish there could be a break between having the baby and having to take care of it."

"Sorry it doesn't work like that. Fanny and I will help you."  
"I still can't believe you. Are you sure you want to do this? Last chance…" she laughs, "you can back out now. You don't need to help me raise a baby. That's not what you signed up for."

"But it is! I'm fine with baggage, and yours just happens to be that you're about to have a baby."  
"You really are perfect," she says, kissing him sweetly.  
"Alright, I'll come clean. I'm not perfect." She looks at him, confused. He admits, "Sometimes I wear socks with sandals, and I have two left feet."  
Michelle laughs and says, "I think I can live with that. I love you."

"I love you too." He reaches over to her stomach and kisses it. "And we're going to love you so much."

Michelle plays with the rings on her finger as he continues to massage her swollen feet. She can't believe how sweet he his. He's amazing.

…

"Good morning," Dr. Anderson greets them as she enters the exam room. "How are you feeling?"  
"Like a really tired incubator," Michelle groans.

"She's doing great," Christian tells Dr. Anderson.

"Sure, that's what you think," Michelle laughs. "Is he coming anytime soon? I'm more than ready at this point."

"Well, let me see." Dr. Anderson says as she presses on Michelle's stomach. "Ooh, I guess he doesn't like that. Did you feel that kick?" Dr. Anderson laughs.  
"Did I feel it? I think he's broken all of my lower ribs this week."

"Well, that's a good sign. I can tell that he's head-down, so that basically means he's getting ready. We can't rush him, though. Babies are pretty content in their mommy's bellies. It's nice and warm and protected in there. I don't blame them for wanting to stay put."

Michelle whispers to her belly, "We're ready for you, Hubbell. Come on out, I promise you'll be so loved." Christian kisses her hand and rests his head on her shoulder.

"You're going to be such a good mom…" he tells her.  
"Is there anything we can do to speed up this process?" Michelle asks the doctor.  
"Well, there are the usual wives tales about spicy food and sex, I'm sure Christian knows more."  
"Wait you're serious? I thought he was just joking."  
"No, it's true. I tell all my patients the same thing."  
"When labor starts, don't panic, just take it easy and make sure to breathe and do the things you learned in birth class. When the contractions get to 10 minutes apart, give me a call and I'll meet you here. Okay?"

"Sounds good. Thanks Dr. Anderson."  
"See you soon, you two." Dr. Anderson says as she leaves the room.

"Are you sure you want to be here for the birth?" Michelle asks Christian.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

…

They get back to the house late after a nice Thai dinner (with lots of spice) and walk into the kitchen. They find a note on the counter.  
"Come to the dance studio."

They walk in and there's a huge party.

"What's this?" Michelle asks.  
"It's a dance party!" Fanny says as she starts the music.  
"We're going to dance all night!" Sasha yells over the noise.

"Why?"

"She said that wrong," Fanny tells her, "you're going to dance all night, and we're going to dance with you. We're going to get this baby out!"

"No, come on, all I want to do is sleep."

"Too bad!" Christian says as he spins her around. She reluctantly follows his lead and they slow dance for a minute.  
"That's not going to do it!" Fanny says as she puts on a song from a routine Michelle choreographed. It's the "Oh So Quiet" routine.  
"Fanny, no."

"I have a whole schedule. Get in there!" she says as the first ballet section of the song ends. Melanie and Ginny pull Michelle onto the dance floor.

"Ready?" they ask.  
"I guess, follow the pregnant broad in front!" she jokes.

They dance to the song and she barely can keep up. By the end she's skipped half of the steps. They finish the routine with big jazz hands around Michelle. They all cheer and she leaves the dance floor.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fanny asks as she ushers the adult tap class onto the floor.

"Is this how the whole night is going to be?" Michelle asks.  
"Yes. Drink some water, put your tap shoes on, and then get back out here. Go go go!"

"She's trying to kill me," Michelle whispers to Christian.  
"She's trying to help," he answers.  
"I'm still exhausted."

"You look great out there. I love watching you dance."

"I look like a flailing whale."  
"A cute one…" he teases as he kisses her.  
"Michelle! Get out here. 5, 6, 7, 8!"

"Bye, I love you!" she says quickly as she scuffs onto the floor.

…

"Michelle, here, drink some water," Fanny tells her.

"Fanny, can she have a break?" Christian asks as a sweaty Michelle leans on him.

"The rule is everyone has to dance all night. How about you two slow dance for a little while?"  
"Please…" Michelle groans.

"I'll find some music," Christian says. Michelle sits down for the first time in hours while he fumbles through the CD collection. He puts on "Picture in a Frame," the same song that they played for Hubbell's memorial.  
Fanny sits down sadly and Michelle gets up.

"I don't think we can play that one," she says as she rushes over to the CD player.  
"No, it's perfect," Fanny says. "Dance! That's the point."

Christian takes Michelle's hand and spins her into his arms. She rests her head on his shoulder, and they sway back and forth to the sad song.  
"We played this for Hubbell's memorial," she whispers to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"I know you didn't. It's a beautiful song…" she says as she tears up. She looks over at Fanny. She's trying not to cry too.

"I'm glad to have a break," Michelle says. "I can't do this all night. I don't know how to tell Fanny. She won't listen to me. When she gets an idea…"

"I have an idea," Christian says confidently, "she's not going to stop until you go into labor, right? So go into labor."

"You're the doctor here. It doesn't just happen because you want it to. You told me that, idiot."  
"No, I mean fake it. Then tomorrow we'll tell everyone it was a false alarm."  
"I love you so much right now," Michelle grins.  
"Put that acting to use. I want a Broadway performance!" he teases.  
"All right, I'll wait until the next song. This one is almost over." The song ends and everyone claps.

"Advanced ballet class out here, please!" Fanny announces.

"What now?" Michelle whines.  
"Time for my favorite," Fanny smiles, "Boo, hit it!"

The music starts, " _It's time to dance!"_

"Fanny, no!" Michelle complains. Boo and Sasha drag her onto the dance floor and she half-heartedly dances along. She jetés a couple of times, then she stops and acts like her stomach is cramping. Fanny notices and stops the music.  
"Did it work?" Ginny asks excitedly.

"I'm not sure," Michelle groans. "Ooooh," she moans as she doubles over.

"Christian!" Fanny yells. Christian runs onto the floor and grabs Michelle. He supports her as she walks off the floor. Fanny takes her other side and they set her down on a chair. Michelle fakes discomfort for about 30 seconds. It's not hard to act because she's really thinking about how much her feet hurt.

"I think I should take her to her place. I'll monitor her until it's time to go to the hospital," Christian tells Fanny.

"Okay, I'll clean up here and check in later," Fanny says to them, "Let me know if you need anything, I'll be over soon." To everyone else, Fanny announces, "Thank you everyone! We did it! Go home, we'll send news when there is any." Michelle and Christian sit for a while watching everyone go home. They wave and wish them well, thanking them for dancing for so long.

Christian helps Michelle up as she tries to stifle a smile.

"Easy," he says, "don't worry, sweetie. You're doing great. You should have another contraction soon," he hints.

"Right," she whispers. They get to the door and she grabs the doorframe, stopping in her tracks. "Ooooh," she moans. "They're getting stronger…"

"Not too much," he whispers.

"Oh look, it's already subsiding," she says loudly. He shakes his head and they leave the studio. They giggle all the way to her place.  
"That was brilliant! I'd give you a Tony for that performance," he laughs.

"It was your idea. That was perfect. Now what are we going to do about Fanny?" Michelle says as she stuffs more ice cream into her mouth.  
"I think we should just leave a note on the door."

"Perfect. Do you see a pen somewhere?"

"Here."

"Fanny-" she says as she writes, "False alarm, went to bed. Thanks for the party."

"Great!" He says.  
"I'm so tired," she tells him.  
"Well, there is another way to induce labor…" he teases.

"We already ate spicy food. Believe me, I'm still burping it up. That gave me awful heartburn."

"No, there's another way," he whispers as he reaches to kiss her.  
"Ew gross!" she says as she swats his hand away. "Who would want to have sex with this?" she grabs her swollen stomach.  
"I would," he laughs, "you're so beautiful."  
"I'm not. I'm bloated and huge. My feet are swollen and I can't even tell you the last time I saw my legs. No way."  
"How about tomorrow morning? Get some sleep, and we can have morning sex."

"There are dancers here in the morning, I wouldn't want to scar them for life…"

"We'll shut the curtains, and we'll be extra quiet. It'll be like making out in high school when your parents were home."  
"That does sound sexy," she admits. "We'll see…"

He smiles from ear to ear. She might as well have said yes. "If I don't explode first," she tells him.

…

They wake up to Fanny banging on the door.

"What?" Michelle yells though the door, not moving from the warm bed.

"I know what you did last night!"

"Didn't you see the note?" Michelle yells back.  
"You didn't really have contractions, did you?"

"Um, yeah she did. They went away though, Braxton Hicks…" Christian tries to subdue Fanny.

"You two better not pull that crap again!" Fanny yells through the door.  
"Is she gone?" he whispers.  
"Yeah, she has to teach now."

"Okay, ready for sex?" he asks excitedly.

"Wow, you know how to set the mood. Let me brush my teeth first," she says.

"Good idea. I'll brush mine too."

They get up, and she stares at herself in the mirror while she brushes. She looks fat and pale. _How could he think was beautiful?_ she thinks sadly.  
"Alright, let's get it over with," she says as she climbs back onto the bed.

"That's not the right attitude," he tells her.  
"I'm letting you do this, I don't think you can nitpick my attitude. I've never felt less sexy in my life."

"Let me see if I can change that…"

"Shhhhh." She shushes him as they hear a group of girls walk past the house.

"Shhhhhh," he answers as his head lowers onto her neck.

They both collapse on the bed– exhausted. After lying there for a minute, he asks, "So?"  
"Way better than secretly making out in high school."  
"No, I mean any contractions?"

"No, sorry. He's kicking a lot."

"Your heart rate goes up during sex, he noticed."  
"Or maybe he was intimidated by you," she laughs.  
"I doubt it. It doesn't quite work like that."

He lies with his head resting on her shoulder. She kisses his forehead and gets up. "I need to get ready. I have a class after Fanny's is over."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asks.

"Sure. Hey Christian," Michelle says slowly, "what are we going to do after he's born?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well they already started construction on the house. I can't leave here, but you have your apartment. We're engaged now. Are we going to keep living separately?"

"I was thinking about that too, but I didn't want to stress you out about it."

"Don't worry, I already stressed myself," she chuckles. "Would you want to live here?" she asks worriedly, "I know it's weird because Fanny is here, but I can't leave her. I can't leave this house. Hubbell left it to me, and I've made a life here."

"I would love to live here with you. I would live in a cardboard box if you wanted me to."

"I'm going to talk to Fanny about this, but I think she'll say yes. She really likes you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you," he says again.

"You already said that," she laughs.  
"I could never say it enough."


	12. It's Time

_2.12 It's time_

"Good morning, mama," Christian says as he wakes her with a kiss.

"Mmm," she moans, "I'm not a mama. I'm pretty sure I just have a watermelon in there, and it's never coming out." She sits up and swings her legs over the side of the bed. "Ooh, or maybe a bowling ball…" she says as she rubs her lower back.

"Almost done," Christian tells her.

"You said that last week. I'm just going to be pregnant forever. Maybe there isn't even a baby in there. Maybe I'm just getting really fat."  
"You definitely have a baby, and he's going to be beautiful. Think of it as beauty sleep. It's not hurting him to stay inside."

"It's not hurting him, but it is hurting my back."

"I'm sorry. Are you ready for the performance today?"

"Yeah, I'm really glad the weather is going to be nice. I've never seen an outdoor performance of the Nutcracker."  
"And no mace this year!"  
"No mace!" she cheers happily. "I threw it out. I don't think I need it in Paradise."  
"Good," he says as he kisses her soft lips.

…

"Michelle, why are you carrying that?" Fanny asks as Michelle carries a costume box.

"It needs to be in the car and it won't get in by itself," she answers smartly. They need to move all of the costumes and props to the amphitheater.  
"Michelle, put it down."  
"This box weighs nothing, I'm fine."

"Stop arguing with me. Go to the stage and start checking things off the list."

"Fine," Michelle says defiantly. "I'm just going to sit for a minute…" she says to herself as she takes a seat on a bench. She rubs her hands over her stomach and breaths for a second. Her heartburn seems to be acting up, and her back is killing her, more than usual anyway.  
"Okay, baby. Let's get going," she says to her stomach. She drives to the amphitheater and starts to unload the boxes from the car.

"Let us get those," Sasha tells her as she waves the other dancers over.  
"Normally I'd argue, but I'll let you today. I'm going to sit down. Let me know if you need anything."

…

"Michelle?" Boo wakes her softly.  
"Yeah?" Michelle answers as she sits up. She fell asleep in the back of the car.  
"We're ready to rehearse. Madame Fanny said to get you."

"Right, I'll be there in a second." She slowly makes her way to the stage, and Fanny is waiting.

"Are you alright?" Fanny looks concerned.  
"Besides being exhausted and my back hurting, I'm great."

"Okay, well, go sit on the edge of the stage. I need you to stage-manage. They keep messing up their entrances."

"Sure," Michelle sighs. She starts to walk away and stops, grabbing her stomach.  
"What's wrong?" Fanny asks.

"Nothing. Just some rib kicks. I think your grandson is working on his jetés."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I wish you'd stop asking."

"Okay, then get on the stage."  
Michelle sets up a chair on the edge of the stage and sits. She rubs her belly and whispers, "Calm down in there, baby. We need to get through this performance without any mishaps."

…

Everyone arrives for the performance early, and the stage is set. The run-through went well, and the dancers are excited to show their friends and families their hard work. Michelle and Fanny greet the guests.

"How are you, Nanette?" Michelle asks.

"Great, Michelle. How are you holding up?"

"I'm hanging in there. My back is killing me."

"I believe it. Your due date was last week, right?"  
"Nine days ago…" she groans. "I just want him to come already."

"He will. Stay strong, sweetie."

"Thanks Nanette."

"Time for places, Michelle." Fanny orders.

"Gotta go!" Michelle hugs Nanette and heads back stage.

"Places everyone!" Fanny announces backstage.

The dancers get set.

Fanny whispers to Michelle, "Ready?"

"I think so," she says as she wipes sweat from her brow. She really doesn't feel right. The lights are bright as she steps onto the bare stage.

"Good evening, everyone," she starts.

Nanette leans over and whispers to Rusty, "She doesn't look good."

"We would like to thank you all for coming out to this year's performance of the Nutcracker…" She suddenly feels a rush of warm liquid down her legs.  
"Great, I just peed myself publicly," she says to herself. Her stomach suddenly cramps and she grabs it, doubling over a little. She hadn't felt any pain all day, just what she thought were kicks and normal cramping, but she is abruptly aware of pain in her lower abdomen.  
Christian rushes to the stage and takes her hands.

"It's time, sweetie," he whispers, happy as can be.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Your water just broke in front of the entire community. Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Oh thank god, I thought I just peed myself," she laughs.

"Let's go," he says as he leads her off stage.

"Sorry, everybody. I think we need to postpone the performance. Michelle is having her baby!"

Fanny closes the curtains and the stands are full of happy chatter.

"Christian, Michelle," Fanny says as she rushes behind them, "I'll meet you at the hospital. I'm just going to finish packing things up here in case it rains."

"Okay, we'll see you there," Christian says.

"Oooooh," Michelle groans.  
"Are you having another contraction?"  
"Apparently," she gasps.

"Breathe, Michelle, breathe. It's only been a few minutes since the last one. I think you're in active labor."

"Aaaaaah," she moans, "No, I just started, how can that… Aaaaahh."

"You must've been contracting all morning. We need to get to the hospital now."  
"The car's over there," she groans. Her contraction subsides and Christian helps her into the car. He tears out of the driveway and drives as fast as he can.

"How do you feel?" he asks while she doesn't have a contraction.  
"I'm okay. I'm glad he's coming."

"Are the contractions still manageable?"  
"Are you saying they're not going to be?"

"Sorry, but if you don't get an epidural, yes."

"They hurt, but I'm okay for now."

Ten minutes down the road, Christian tries to drive as Michelle crushes his right hand.

"Recline the seat," he says calmly, "it might help to recline."  
"I can't move…" she whispers through deep breaths. Her eyes are shut and she is trying not to scream, but she's never been in such pain.  
"That's it, I'm pulling over," Christian announces.  
"What are you doing? We need to get to the hospital." Her contraction subsides, and she calmly lets go of his hand.

"Do you feel pressure?" he asks.

"Every contraction, but I'm fighting it."

"We need to get you out of that seat."  
"Christian, what's happening?"  
"You're in the final stages. We aren't going to make it to the hospital." He pulls the car over on a side road and gets out. He opens her door and helps her lie across the back seat.

"I'm going to call for an ambulance. Hang on," he says. He dials 911 and starts to tell the operator his location when she has another strong contraction.

"Christian!" she cries. She reaches blindly for him. He takes her flailing hand firmly and puts her legs up. He takes off her underwear as he talks into the phone.

"Yes, I have a woman giving birth. I'm an OBGYN. She's doing fine, but the baby is coming now, so we'll need a bus to take her and the baby to the hospital. No, you don't understand. We can't just get back on the road. She's crowning. Okay. 15 minutes out? Great."

"Ahhhhhh," she screams in agony.

"He's crowning, Michelle," he tells her calmly.

"What does that mean?" she yells.

"I can see his head," he explains.

"You can?" she asks sweetly. "Ohhh," she moans as she throws her head back.

"Okay, Michelle," he says to get her attention. "This is going to be hard, I'm not going to lie, but I'm here. Do what I say, okay?"

She cries as the contraction subsides.

"He's coming quickly. As soon as the next contraction starts, I want you to take my hand and push down. Do you understand?"  
She nods with tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay, Michelle. You'll be fine, he'll be fine… Please stop crying."

"You're so wonderful to me…" she bawls. He leans over and kisses her. She places her hand on his cheek and is hit with another wave. She squeezes his cheek in her fingers and he squirms in pain. He frees himself from her strong grasp and grabs her hand. He pulls her toward him, sitting up more than she had been.  
"Michelle, pull against my hand and bear down." She pulls with all of her force and he pulls back. She feels the baby descending. Her opening feels like it's on fire. She screams and Christian counts down from ten. He gets to "one" and she exhales loudly.

"Oh my god, it hurts so much," she cries.

"One more time?" he asks hopefully.  
"Let's do it." She pushes with all of her strength. The contraction ends and she's still pushing.  
"That's good, that's good," he says as he lifts his head up. "Wait for another contraction. The pressure will help get him out."

"I just want him in my arms," she says. "Can you just pull him out?"

"It doesn't work like that. Sorry," he kisses her forehead and wipes the hair out of her face. "You're doing so great."

"Thanks," she sighs.  
"Here," he takes her hand and puts it on the inch of head that's poking out.  
"Is that his head?"  
"Yeah, do you feel how much hair he has?" Christian smiles.

"Oh my god… Hubbell Jr. I still can't get used to the idea of being a mom."

"Well you're going to have to get used to it pretty fast. There should be another contraction…" she grits her teeth, "now," he laughs.  
"Come on, Michelle, push."  
"I am!" she groans.

After another ten minutes of pushing, the baby still hasn't come. "Something's wrong," she insists.

"Nothings wrong, you're doing great," Christian tells her.

"I know something is wrong," she moans over the contraction. "Where's Hubbell?"

"He's coming, just push…"

"No, I need Hubbell. I can't do this without him."

"You can, you're doing it right now," Christian tells her. "I'm here."

The contraction is over and she leans back. She's so tired.  
"I can't push anymore, Christian. He's not dropping down. There's something wrong."

"I think the cord is around his neck, Michelle," Christian tells her.  
"What? He's choking?"  
"No, his head is pink. If he were choking it would be blue. It's just holding him up."  
"What do we do?"

"I need scissors. I have to cut the cord while he's still inside. As soon as I do, he'll come."

"I don't have scissors on me, Christian. Oooooh, here comes another one."

"Michelle, listen to me," he says over her moans, "don't push. The paramedics will be here any minute, and they'll have some. Michelle, don't push."

"I can't help it," she whines.  
"Hey, look at me." She doesn't look. She closes her eyes and tries to bear down again.

"Michelle! Look at me!" She does, and he puts his hands on her shoulders. "You can do this, but don't push right now. It could be dangerous for baby Hubbell." She nods and groans, still wanting to push.

"Breathe through it. Breathe with me," Christian says. They breathe in and out slowly as the ambulance pulls up next to the car. They don't break eye contact until the contraction is over. Christian rushes over to the ambulance.  
"The baby is being held up by the cord. I need scissors, now!" he commands.  
"Are you a doctor?" one of the paramedics answers.  
"Yes, an OBGYN. You can't move her right now. Just get blankets ready."

"Christian!" Michelle cries from the car. There are hardly 30 seconds between contractions now. Everything in her body is telling her to push. The paramedic gives Christian field scissors and he rushes back to Michelle. She's breathing really hard trying to not push.

"I'm here now, I love you."

"Get him out!" she moans.

"I will. Keep breathing." The paramedics come to the car and stand watching.  
"What are you doing?" Christian asks, annoyed. "One of you get behind her and support her back, you give her your hand and let her crush it." They do as he says.  
"I love you," she whispers. He smiles and takes the scissors in his hand.

"Okay, Michelle. As soon as I tell you, I need you to push like you've never done before. Almost…" he says as he pulls the cord from around the head. His hands are inside her. It hurts so badly. She wants to scream but can't because she's breathing so hard. He snips the cord and she feels his hands come out of her.

"Got it! Now, Michelle, push!"

She groans and pushes as hard as she can. She pushes her back into the paramedic supporting her. She screams as the head stretches her opening farther than she thought possible. She feels it pass the widest part of the head and the rest of the head slips out as her contraction subsides.  
"Christian, I want him out," she moans.  
"His head is out," he tells her. "Let him sit there for a minute, a contraction will come really soon."

"Pull him out," she says. Her legs are shaking.  
"I don't need to," he tells her. "You're doing this right now. It's almost over. You're going to hold your beautiful baby boy in just a minute."  
With that, another contraction comes, and she feels the pressure to bear down. She grits her teeth and lets out a large scream as the shoulders pass. Christian catches the baby as the rest of the body slips out. The paramedics jump up and grab blankets. Christian lays the little baby on her chest and she cries with joy.  
"He's out," she says to Christian. "We did it!"

"No, Michelle, you did it," he tells her. She smiles and helps the paramedics wipe down the screaming baby on her chest.

"Ma'am, we need to take him," a paramedic tells her.  
"Can't I hold him in the ambulance?" she asks.

"We need to check him out and make sure he's okay." Michelle looks disappointed.  
"We'll give him back as soon as we're sure that he's healthy." She smiles and hands the baby over.  
"He's perfect," Christian says. "The most beautiful baby I've ever seen."  
"You're just saying that because he's yours," Michelle jokes.  
"Mine?" Christian asks.  
"I'm sorry, Christian, I didn't mean to make it awkward. I just thought…" she says to him.  
"Michelle," he says softly. "I hadn't thought of him as my baby before, but you're right. I mean, not technically, but I'm honored to call him my son." He smiles and they kiss softly. "My son…" he laughs. They paramedics put Michelle on a stretcher and get her into the ambulance.  
"I'll meet you at the hospital! Make sure you count all those fingers and toes!" Christian tells her.  
"I'll count and kiss each one twice!" She says as they close the doors.

…

They get to the hospital and wheel her into the ER. Michelle is holding the baby. She has a paramedic jacket around her shoulders.

Fanny is waiting. She's frantic with worry.

"Michelle!" Fanny rushes over as she sees her. "What happened? I've been so worried!"

Michelle doesn't say anything. She just pulls back the jacket and shows Fanny the bundle in her arms. Fanny starts to cry and Michelle passes the sleeping baby to her.  
"He's perfect!" Fanny says through tears.  
Christian rushes in and sees the group in the ER. He goes behind Fanny and wraps his arms around her.

"Isn't he the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Christian asks.

"Absolutely," Fanny replies.

"She did great," he tells Fanny. "Not quite as planned, but the result is the same," he laughs as he kisses Michelle.

"Congrats Mama," he says.

"Congrats Daddy," she says back. Fanny looks up at Christian. She hadn't considered him as the baby's father either. Michelle sees her look and prepares for an argument.

Instead, Fanny holds the baby's face close to hers and says, "You are so loved. You have a wonderful mother, and a wonderful father, and another father you'll never know, but he loves you too."

"Don't forget a wonderful grandmother," Michelle says.

"Oh yeah, that too," she whispers.

…

Two days later, Christian helps Michelle out of the car. Her whole body aches. She slowly walks to her house while he gets the baby out of the car seat. He catches up to her, and he says to the baby, "This is your home…" as they open the door. The whole house is filled with Fanny's things. Half of her stuff is in boxes and the rest is thrown around the room carelessly.  
"Fanny?" Michelle yells as she goes to the main house. Except for furniture, the house is empty. Fanny comes down the stairs.

"I didn't think you'd be home yet. I was trying to have it all ready by the time you got here."  
"What are you doing? We talked about this. I don't want to kick you out of your house."

"You're not kicking me out. It's done anyway, so you don't have a choice."  
"What's done?"

"Go check out my old room," Fanny tells her. They head up the stairs and Michelle cautiously opens the door. It's decorated beautifully. There's a wall mural of ballerinas and music notes. The light blue walls are bright and cheerful, and there are large painted letters that say "HUBBELL" across the top shelf of a bookcase. Michelle covers her mouth in disbelief.

Fanny enters the room and says, "You need to have a room next to him to hear when he's crying." Michelle thinks for a moment and realizes that Fanny means they need to move into Hubbell's old room.

Christian places Hubbell Jr. into the crib and they leave the room. Michelle leads as they enter the sunny room.  
"Woah," Christian exclaims, "look at this view." He opens the glass doors and walks out onto the balcony. "I could stand here forever," he says as he looks out at the water.

"That's my plan…" she starts to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"That's what I said to Hubbell. I haven't been able to come in here. We didn't even get to sleep together for one night. We had sex during the party, but then he died that night." The baby starts to cry and they stand still for a second.

"I'll go get him," he says. "You stay here." He kisses her forehead and leaves. She stands on the balcony and looks at the waves.

Christian comes back with baby Hubbell. Michelle is calm now. She motions for Christian to hand her the baby, and he does.  
"This was your daddy's room," she whispers to the baby as she cradles him. "Now mommy and daddy are going to make it ours so we can be near you." Christian wraps his arms around his two loves, and they stand in a tight embrace.


End file.
